


Second Chances

by BellaMorgan



Series: Chances [1]
Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neighbors, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus moves to town with his son for a change and to get away from his ex-wife. Alec is his new next-door neighbor with a son of his own.





	1. New Neighbors

**Chapter 1 – New Neighbors**  
**Magnus moves in and meets Alec and his son.**

Magnus grabbed the baby monitor off the kitchen table and went outside to sit on the front porch. His son, Raphael had a horrible time sleeping over the last few days and he was finally out for his nap. He didn’t sleep well in unfamiliar places so the drive from New York City to Michigan suburbia, every night in a new hotel and the long time in the car was not going well for him. Raphael wasn’t used to extended periods of time in the car so what should have been a two-day trip turned into three days because Magnus didn’t want to push his son. It had more than two weeks until he began his new position so had a little time to spare. He still had to find Raph daycare and a kid’s program. His son was a very social child and Magnus didn’t want to stop that, so he wanted to get him into a routine as soon as possible so when he did go to work, it wouldn’t be a complete shock to him. 

He needed a change of pace and getting away from the city was the best option he could find. His ex-wife still felt like she had a claim on his son when her rights had been terminated almost a year ago. They had been divorced for nearly two years now. It was a little over a year ago when Raphael came home from a visit with Camille that he had a strange bruise on his side. When Magnus asked about it she had some excuse that didn’t make sense, he went to child services next and began the fight, but it didn’t take long to win sole custody of him. However, Camille didn’t see a problem with just dropping by so when his last remaining relative died he took all the money and moved to another state. 

He was a lawyer and it wasn’t very simple for him to just up and move anywhere. He found a job almost six months ago and took the bar for the new state; he had no problems passing which lead him here. He choose this area because of their topnotch schools and lower crime rates. It was a simple three-bedroom condo in the heart of a suburban city known for its money. He wasn’t super rich but he did make enough to not think about money issues. This position would be more than his old one and the lower cost of living was going to let him do well for him and Raphael, and it was all away from the city. He would miss a few of his friends, but Ragnor promised to visit from time to time which was the most important one, Ragnor and Raphael adored each other and he didn’t want that relationship to dissolve just because he had to get away from his ex-wife. 

It was a mid-Saturday afternoon and the weather had a slight chill to the air, it was springtime in Michigan and required a light jacket to be outside. He wasn’t wearing one, he had been unpacking for the last day and a half and was overheated from all the rearranging. A semi-truck with all their belongings had been shipped ahead of time. His friend, Catarina, who happened to be in town for work and was able to help since he took an extra day to get here. She was a godsend and someone else he would miss dearly. She had left the night before which was bittersweet, Michigan wasn’t one of her normal stops for work, and it would be rare for him to see her now.

He was ready to go back inside when a black SUV pulled up into his neighbor's driveway, he stopped over the day before, but no one answered the door. When he finally noticed the car it had been too late in the day. He had an end unit, so he only had the one condo next to him. He stood up when the driver made eye contact with him. 

Magnus froze for a moment on his walk to the car after it had stopped, the man who got out of his was adorable and the most beautiful human being he had ever seen. He was tall, as tall as Magnus which wasn’t rare but helped, black hair and these bright blue eyes that Magnus felt he could stare at for days. He was built like an athlete with muscles for days, the t-shirt he was wearing was a dull color gray but did such nice things for his profile. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and standard combat books. Overall not bad but not the same fashion sense that Magnus had. He knew he was staring a little too long, which he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

“Hello, I’m Alec.”

“Hello, Alec. I’m Magnus. I moved in yesterday from New York with my son.” Magnus made the awkward point back to his house as if Alec wouldn’t know where he lived; he mentally kicked himself for that move. 

“That condo has been vacant for three years; it’s nice to have someone move in. I have a son as well; he’s three.” Alec smiled.

“My Raphael is four, that’s perfect.” Magnus matched Alec’s smile with one of his own. That smile was intoxicating. 

“Oh, that’s great. We’ll have to introduce the kids.” 

“Alexander, I’ve been waiting for you.” The voice came from his front door. 

“Sorry, Clary I got stuck with a client.” Alec hated his full name which thankfully no one used except for Clary when she was mad at him for something.

The fiery little redhead that Magnus now had a name for came down the steps holding an adorable small child with the messy head of jet black hair, just like his father. 

“I have to get to my mother’s.” She nodded to Magnus and handing the child off to Alec. She kissed Alec on the cheek before kissing the ball of black hair, who in turn giggled. 

“Bye.” He called after her. 

Magnus noticed her leave but he also noticed the large diamond on her hand with a matching wedding band, damn his neighbor was married and he was still thinking of what he could do to Alec to entice that smile out of him. That was disappointing but such is life. 

Alec watched her leave before turning back to his new neighbor, “This is my son, Max and that was Clary but you can meet her later. I was supposed to be home before lunch.” He rocked Max a little, it was a little late for nap time and the kid was crashing fast. He should have been out by now, but he couldn’t fault Clary when she was helping him out because of a last-minute meeting. “I have to put him back down. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Have a good nap, Max. I’ll see you.” Magnus was surprised when Max looked up at him and is discovered Max had a pair of light eyes to match his father, they weren’t blue but a light hazel. Magnus heard another little giggle as Alec or should he say ‘Alexander’ climbed the stairs leading to his front door, he didn’t look back but Magnus knew the feeling of being focused in on your child and couldn’t fault him. 

~~~

Alec sat Max down on the couch that was just inside the front door to take his shoes off; he had a strict rule about no shoes in the house. Max just sat there, “Dad?”

“Yep?” Alec scoped him back up into his arms.

“Who’s that man?”

Alec climbed the stairs to get to the bedroom area of the second floor; there were two bedrooms and bathroom on the second floor while the first floor had the living room, kitchen, a half bath, and the third bedroom. Once all his siblings moved out, he remodeled the basement into a gym area. He couldn’t always make it out of the house to work out and it was a good stress reliever, so he needed a place at home. The basement was his room for a long time, until his two siblings, Izzy and Jace, moved out. Their parents had died in a car crash over four years ago, they had some money stashed away for their children but it wasn’t a lot. It was enough for Alec to get on his feet after Max was born, the year after they died. His parents never got to meet their grandchild. Jace was using his portion to pay for his apartment and wedding to Clary; he was just turning twenty and Clary had just turned eighteen, they got married only six months ago and were living in an apartment across town. His sister Izzy was living in the same apartment complex and shared her apartment with her boyfriend, Simon. Both couples were high school sweethearts. Alec was the only one who left high school single and stayed that way. He kept their family home, he did offer to sell and split the profit but they both declined, he needed somewhere to raise Max and it was almost paid off. Alec assumed all the bills which part of the money went to pay for so he owed next to nothing. It was a huge chunk of money from the trust but it was helpful now to almost be paid off, just another two years. 

Alec was lucky in his career that his freshman year internship at college offered him a job in the first round and he was able to work there while in school which built his career and set him up for after graduation. He was currently a Training and Development Manager at a large staffing firm. He had just been promoted last month which added Manager to his title and a slight increase in pay. He and Max never struggled but it was paycheck to paycheck when his parent’s money ran out for a year or so, he used the rest of the money to help offset the bills which was another help as most of them were paid off, it left them with more money from his check and he was bouncing back. It was a relief to leave that stress out of his life. 

“He’s our new neighbor. He said he’s got a son who’s four.” Alec went into Max’s room and put him in his bed, they just transferred his crib into a small twin a year ago and he handled it very well. Max was early at everything; he was even potty trained for over a year. Alec wanted to cut cost and diapers were stupid expensive for something you go through so many of. Max took to it well and his daycare was a big help keeping him in the routine. 

“Can I meet him?”

“Yes, but first you need to sleep for your nap.” Alec pulled the blanket over him, pulling out his favorite stuffed animal. Sometimes people thought he had a five or six-year-old but he just had a child who developed mental very fast, he was even walking just after one. He went from army crawling straight into walking, skipping the super crawling stage. He was convinced Max was going to be a genius or he was going to have a five-year-old teenager. The doctors just said some kids advance fasters then others. “Sleep.” Alec kissed his cheek and clicked on the baby monitor; he was hoping to get some yard work done while Max was out. 

Once Alec got downstairs after changing and saw his sink of dishes, he decided yard work would have to wait for Sunday. Since they were in a condo, he didn’t have to do anything in the front but his fenced in backyard was all his to take care of. 

Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus in his backyard from his kitchen window and was reminded of his good looks. He was tall with blackish hair, it was shorter on the sides and slightly longer on the top, with the tips a darker shade of red, it blended nicely and made Alec want to run his fingers through it. He also had the most amazing looking eyes, nothing like he had ever seen before. They were a goldish-green and he felt like he could be staring into heaven. Alec wasn’t sure on Magnus but he seemed to get a vibe from him when they were staring at each other. Magnus spent a little longer than most when giving him the glance up and down. Alec was ‘batting for the other team’ as some would say, he was 100% gay and something told him Magnus wasn’t necessarily playing for the straight side either but he wasn’t sure and he wasn’t about to ask. 

Alec wasn’t in the closet but he wasn’t out of it either, only his close family and friends knew, the rest of the world didn’t need to know. If asked, he told the truth but he didn’t go out of his way to announce it to the world. He wasn’t hiding but he wasn’t one to shout anything from the rooftops. Max knew, at least he tried to explain it to him once, he didn’t really get it from the look of complete confusion so Alec knew he would just explain it again later. He didn’t even want to explain anything to him but he was worried Max would be confused if he ever brought someone home.

Alec had a boyfriend in high school and another in college until he had Max, that’s when the relationships stopped. He didn’t feel anyone was safe to bring home to his son just yet so his dates usually ended after a couple of dates or one-night stands. He wasn’t really that type of person but he was a man with needs, so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility to end a night in the bedroom however it had been almost a year since his last date. He just didn’t have the time with work and Max. It was hard to get a babysitter or his siblings to come over every time he wanted to go out, so he just stopped. Izzy seemed to have a harder time about it then he did but when he asked her to babysit it was a fight, so he stopped asking her as well. He could date when he was older and if not then so be it. His career and his son were the focus of his life and he was perfectly okay with that arrangement. 

Alec put the dishrag down, sticking his baby monitor in his back pocket, and went out his side door to talk to Magnus, “Hey, Magnus.” He went over to their shared fence.

Magnus turned around; he was currently unboxing some toys he bought Raphael. His son never had a backyard before and needed some toys. So, he got him a sandbox and a water table thing that had nemo all over it. He was currently working on the sandbox. “Hello.”

“You said you are from New York, do you need anything? I thought you might not know this area well.” Alec felt he sounded stupid with the words just popping out of his head, he wasn’t even sure why he felt the need to come outside but his gut told him to talk to him. 

“Actually, yes. Anyone on this block a babysitter?” Magnus sat the box down and went closer to where Alec was standing.

“Emma. She’s three doors down from me and amazing.” Alec smiled, thinking of the way Max adored her and his friend Julian. “She usually brings Julian with her, it's her friend from over the next row, but he’s a great kid. They are both great kids. Max always loves to play with them.”

“Daycare?” Magnus felt relieved that he was getting some of his concerns out of the way, but a better way to find out about the area for Raphael then someone who’s already done the work. It would be a great starting place. 

“I put Max into Einstein’s. It’s a daycare, school type place. They have fun times but also learning. Its only three miles from here over on the next mile road and two streets to the east.” Alec pointed in the direction he needed. “I was reluctant to put Max into the program at first because I wanted him to have fun but they only add school work in a little each year to get them prepared for the routine of a school day.”

Magnus smiled, Alec was really dedicated to his son which was made apparent very quickly, “Uhm, I like that idea. Thanks.” His baby monitor made a sound then; he had it sitting on the window ledge so he could hear it. “Ah, that’s Raphael, thanks for the advice.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood.” Alec watched Magnus leave before going back to his own home. Something kept egging him about the way Magnus was looking at him, there was no way he was straight but that wasn’t it either. There was just something he couldn’t put his finger on.

~~~

Clary came home much later that night; she was late to her mom’s which meant she was late for her entire day, she couldn’t really fault Alec, he rarely asked for help, so she always helped when he did. She wasn’t sure how he did it all by himself but he managed and barely asking the family for help. He never got over Izzy’s blow out from two years ago; she hurt his feelings and the questions for help stopped then. He never asked her for help and only asked Jace and Clary if he had no other choice, he even turned to a babysitter over his own family. Izzy took offense with Max’s mother and it was a fight that kept everyone at bay. Alec never prevented anyone from seeing Max but he didn’t ask anymore. He took the approach of ‘if you want to be in my son’s life then you will make an effort, not me’. Jace and Clary went over for Sunday dinner every other week, Jace had to work every other weekend or it would have turned into a weekly dinner. Izzy and Simon didn’t come in the beginning but now they came the same weeks as Clary and Jace. Jace would go over at least once a week to just hang out as well, the days and times varied but he had to see his nephew. Clary spent the most time with Max. 

“You’re late?” Izzy asked from her spot on their couch; she was there with Jace and Simon who were playing a video game. 

“Alec’s meeting ran late, so I was late to my mom’s.” Clary dumped her jacket and purse by the door. “The condo next door sold.”

“Really?” Izzy turned to follow her movements. 

“Yeah, Alec has a super-hot neighbor. This man looks like a Greek god, perfectly shaped face.” Clary was in art school and everything she spoke about was related to art in some way. 

“What?” Jace paused the game without telling Simon which earned him a glare.

Izzy sat up on the couch a little higher; Clary was in the kitchen getting something to drink. “Seriously?” Izzy had an internal fight with herself on a daily basis, it was no one’s fault but her own that Alec slowly started drawing away from the family. She was seventeen and stupid, she had just left the house with Simon when Alec asked for help so he could get into work early the next day and Izzy being a foolish teenager, who shouldn’t be out on her own, made some stupid crack about Max’s mom which started a Lightwood sibling war. He practically kicked her out of the condo, if it wasn’t for the fact she moved out the weekend before. Their relationship was strained ever since Alec tried a few times to get her to talk to him but she refused and now it was hard to go back. She felt horrible about it but didn’t know how to speak with Alec anymore. Jace, Clary, and Simon had a more comfortable relationship with Alec and Max. It was her own fault but after so many times, Alec stopped trying and she didn’t know how to say she was sorry. She was only nineteen now but she saw the error of her ways, Max didn’t know her the same way he knew everyone else and it pained her but she didn’t know how to fix it.

Clary came around and stepped over the back of the couch to sit behind Jace, who was sitting on the floor with Simon, they were wedged between the couch and the coffee table, “Yep, I saw him outside earlier and he stopped Alec as soon as he got home to talk to him. I felt sorry for giving him Max and running but I was almost an hour late and I couldn’t stay any longer.” 

“Oh damn, too bad family dinner isn’t until next week.” Simon looked at them; he was slowly trying to convince Izzy to talk to her brother more. He had to work tomorrow, as well as Jace and Clary. “Izzy you have tomorrow off, why don’t you stop by?”

Izzy turned a little red, she had spaced out for a moment, “I have school work due Monday.” It was her typical excuse, homework. 

Clary put her hand on Izzy’s knee, “It’s okay, Iz.” 

They all tried to support both sides but everyone knew Izzy was wrong. They just accepted it and moved on; Clary was making it her mission to get Alec and Izzy talking again. Alec didn’t hold it against Izzy, he just stopped ask her for anything. He also didn’t go out of his way to talk to her either. Alec was the most chill person on the planet but getting Izzy to break was proving to be impossible. Clary vowed never to stop trying.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus sees Alec’s wife with another man. Alec clears the air about Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback! Enjoy this next chapter! -BM

**Chapter 2 – Misunderstandings**   
**Magnus sees Alec’s wife with another man. Alec clears the air about Clary.**

Magnus had Raphael on his hip while he was waiting at a random coffee shop, it was Sunday morning and he was so exhausted from the last few days, that he didn’t have it in him to smile anymore. He had lost his coffee pot in the mess of boxes and he was not pleased. So, he packed Raphael up to get coffee and this was the first shop he found, he was really looking for a Starbucks but anything would do at this point. He had ordered and was just waiting for his espresso and Raphael’s hot chocolate when he happened to glance over. The fiery redhead from the day before was there; she was dressed in the same uniform as the women who took his coffee order, so it was safe to say she worked there. What he didn’t expect was her leaning over the table, her hands were resting on the back of a chair as she kissed the blonde guy at the table. He was sitting with his back to him, so, Magnus couldn’t make out much more than he seemed to talk and was playing tonsil hockey with his next-door neighbor’s wife. 

He didn’t get to look anymore because his name was called and he sat Raphael down to get their drinks; he moved to a far table in the corner get his keys out before heading out. He felt awkward so he tried really hard to not look at the couple before leaving but he failed and noticed the redhead was playing with the blonde guy's hair now, that was awkward. He couldn’t remember her name but he thought it was Clare or Karen or something like that. He shook his head; this was not something he was going to get involved in. 

Magnus found his house faster than he found the coffee shop which helped lift his spirits, he thought he was going to get lost more often, the grid system he was used too was a bit different in Michigan. 

“Raphael, you want to stay outside for a bit?”

“Max, get back here, you little dork.”

Magnus was standing on his front porch with Raphael, trying to get his door open when he heard Alec, he heard a tiny giggle follow that and saw a little mess of black hair in the driveway. Magnus nudge Raphael, “Come on let’s go meet the neighbor’s kid.” Raphael stayed silent but followed his father. “Alec?” He called but got Max staring up at him as he ran straight into him while trying to get away from his father. Raphael giggled in time with Max’s perfect wipeout. Max just stared up, not crying but not entirely happy either. 

“Oh, hello.” Alec reached down and pulled Max back to his feet. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” He nodded but eyed the boy hanging on the other guy’s leg. 

“Raphael?” Alec pointed to Magnus’ leg who had to look down to make sure it was Raph he was pointing to. He nodded, and Alec knelt down on one knee. “Hello, Raphael, I’m Alec and this is my son Max.” He held out his hand to the boy and Raphael stayed in place behind his dad but put his hand out to Alec. “Max, this is Magnus and his son Raphael, say hello.”

“Hello.” Max had returned back to himself without the embarrassment of having just fallen over. He didn’t bother with Magnus just focused on the boy who was his size, just slightly taller. 

“Hello.” Raphael finally came out from around his dad. 

“That coffee shop is one of my favorites.” Alec pointed to the cup in Magnus’ hand, “Clary works there, she works on Sunday mornings.” Alec held tight to the back of Max’s shirt who appeared to be trying to make a run for it.

Clary! Ha, that was her name, Magnus found himself yelling to his brain, “Who?”

“Oh, the redhead from yesterday.” Alec felt stupid, Magnus had only seen Clary for point two seconds before she took off.

“Right, running late?”

“Yes, she likes to blame me from time to time but it’s really her, she’s always late. To everything.” Alec finally let go of Max and he took off for the backyard, Raphael hot on his heels. 

“Raph,” Magnus called but his son was already around the corner. 

“It’s okay. Max got these new tractors and he’s been playing with them all morning, Raphael is welcome to join him unless you have other plans?” Alec frowned towards the end; he shouldn’t have assumed it was okay for Raphael to stay over to play. 

“No, its fine, I’ve got nothing planned all day but unboxing.”

Alec led the way to the backyard and sat down at the table and chair set he had, they weren’t new but they weren’t rusty either so they stayed. “I’d say that’s a nightmare but I’ve never had to do it.”

Magnus took a chair next to him, so he could watch the boys play, he wasn’t sure Max’s playing style and he wanted to watch Raphael in case he was too rough with the small child. They were only a year apart but that year could mean a big difference to some children. He put Raphael’s hot chocolate down. “Never unboxed? Never moved?”

“Nope, I’ve lived in this house my entire life. I was going to sell it and split the difference with my siblings but then I had Max and they let me keep it as long as I paid all the bills. I took care of my siblings for a couple of years after our parents died but they were older and both moved out by seventeen, it was hard for them to bring friends over when there was a screaming baby in the house. My brother left first and then Izzy shortly after.”

Something changed in Alec when he got to the last name, Izzy. There was something there, Magnus didn’t know what and he had enough common sense not to ask. Alec seemed like a really nice guy but something was sad in his eyes. Magnus knew that feeling. 

“I’m an only child, and I have no family left.” Magnus didn’t want pity but he sensed Alec was over talking about his family, the faraway look sold him on that idea so he thought he would share a little bit. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Magnus smiled, taking a sip of the coffee. “My dad was never around and my mom died when I was four. I don’t remember either of them. My grandfather took me in but he died last year. We weren’t really close, I rebelled a lot and he hated my wife. He wouldn’t even give Raphael a second glance because of Camille.”

“That’s not fair to Raphael, his innocent.” Alec burrowed his brows at that; he was instantly annoyed on Raphael’s behave. He knew that feeling though, Izzy and Jace weren’t keen on Max when Alec brought him home, that first night. He wasn’t going to lie to his siblings and told them the truth and they didn’t want him around then. They were fifteen and sixteen at the time and were both reckless so they didn’t understand but Jace came around within days but Izzy, Izzy took much longer. Max was only one when she threw it all in his face and he told her to leave. Thankfully she already had an apartment of her own so he didn’t actually kick her out. But their relationship was never the same. He tried and tried again but she wasn’t ready so he would just wait for her to be prepared. She always had a place in his house, always waiting for her if she ever wanted it. But he couldn’t offer it to her anymore, she would come to him when she was ready.

“It’s hard because my grandfather was not wrong but then I wouldn’t have Raphael.”

“When is your wife coming? Or have I just not met her yet?” Alec looked over at Magnus’ house as if she would magically appear now that they were talking about her. 

“Ex-wife.” Magnus corrected, “She’s still in New York. I have sole custody, Raphael is all mine.”

Alec nodded, returning his attention to the boys, “Sorry for asking, that cannot be a fun topic.”

“I’m a realist kind of person; it’s the way it is. Raphael and I are better for her not being around and ultimately it's all about what’s best for my son.”

“I hear ya there.” Alec practically jumped as his phone went off, vibrating off the glass of the table. “Geez, sorry.” Alec laughed as he picked up the phone. “Hey, Clary.” He answered still in his seat. “A bonfire. When?” Alec nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine but the woods not dried out enough yet, so I’ll have to buy some.”

When Alec got off the phone, Magnus decided to test his luck, “So you said your wife, Clary works in that coffee shop?”

“What?” Alec whipped around to look at him. 

Magnus frowned, pointing to the cup in his hand, “In the driveway, you said Clary works at this coffee shop.”

“Oh, yeah she does but-” Alec frowned at him. “She’s not my wife. She’s my sister-in-law.”

“Oh, so the blon-” Magnus heard his train of thought and shut up, he felt like an idiot. “Are you a single dad?”

Alec laughed, “Yeah I am.” He suddenly needed to know. “You were saying something ‘blon’?”

“Nothing, I just thought she was your wife and at the coffee shop she was kissing some blonde guy.” Magnus frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Alec couldn’t help himself; he laughed even harder. This situation had never happened to him before and he couldn’t hold it in, “You thought my wife was cheating on me?” Alec asked but it was rhetorical. He couldn’t wait to tell Clary, she would have gotten a kick out of it. 

Magnus smiled at Alec’s deep laughter; it was infectious not to, “Yeah, actually.”

“That is the first time that’s happened. Clary and I use to be partners in crime during high school but then she married my brother.” Alec felt this odd sort of relief; they were both single dads. It had been a long time since he met someone like him. All the moms at that daycare were either married or single but it was not the same for him and he suddenly felt like he had someone to talk to. 

Magnus reached into his pocket when he felt his phone go off, one look at the caller ID had him calling out to his son, “Raphael, Ragnor’s on the phone.” Magnus stood up then, answer the call with a hold on. “Thanks for the conversation but we have to go in now.” Magnus handed the phone to Raphael as his son waved to his new friend and walked away. 

“Have a good day.” Alec waved and picked Max up into his lap. He waited for Magnus to get inside his house before going into his. “Did you have fun?” He sat Max down to take off his shoes by the side door. 

“He’s fun.”

“Good. Go pick out some clothes; we have things to do to today.” Alec really wanted to get some yard work done but they also needed groceries, he had to do the shopping now so he could do the yard work during Max’s nap. 

The rest of the day seemed to float around Alec in a haze; he was in robot mood as Jace used to call it. He went shopping, put it all away, put Max down, did yard work, played with Max outside more once he woke up, made dinner, had bath time, read stories, and put Max to bed. He didn’t focus on any one moment as he just had a mental checklist and needed to get it all done. He didn’t see Magnus or Raphael for the rest of the day. He even got some laundry done after Max went to bed that night. He liked his job but getting ready for it on a late Sunday evening was always hard. 

His weekdays were also very routine; he didn’t need to think to get any of it done. The mornings were the same, he woke up and got ready before getting Max up. He even had mornings where he would get Max dressed while he was still asleep, he had the worst morning child on the planet. He dropped Max off by 630 and was at work by 700. Thankfully Max’s daycare was open until 6 pm so he had some flexibility if he had to work a little late, only once in his three years with the company did he had to bring Max to work and it was for a project he couldn’t finish and came in on a Saturday to accomplish it, he had Max set up in his office and let him play while he worked. On average days, he was home with Max by 4 pm and then he got dinner ready and played whatever game Max wanted, or he would read. His life had a routine that hardly broke; it was ordinary and sometimes dull, but it was his. 

Sometimes Alec wished he could be like his siblings and be carefree. He was only 23 after all, shouldn’t he be doing the whole drinking and partying phase. He always felt insanely guilty when he had those thoughts and looked at Max. It was his choice to bring Max home and he wouldn’t change it for the world. Sure, it was hard, especially in the beginning when Jace and Izzy would complain about the baby crying in the middle of the night but Max was his reasonability now and he wouldn’t change that. All it took was watching Max play or smile at him. Any time he called him ‘dad’, or ‘daddy’ when he was sick it seemed to make the world, his world, a better place. He didn’t have those thoughts often about what life would be like without Max but once in a while, they crept in. Usually, his thoughts included wishing his parents could see him now, wishing they could have met Max, or wondering when Izzy was going to come around and talk to him more. He always thought of things he could say but he tried so many things already, he just gave up; she would come to him when she was ready.


	3. Bonfire Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is forced to host a bonfire where Magnus meets the Lightwood family and finds out some interesting secrets about his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I appreciate them all! All of your questions will be answered soon. I'll be posting a chapter a day.
> 
> -BM

**Chapter 3 – Bonfire Secrets**   
**Alec is forced to host a bonfire where Magnus meets the Lightwood family and finds out some interesting secrets about his neighbor.**

Alec was having a fantastic day, for once Max was up and not cranky and willing to go to school, Alec found out the day before when he picked Max up that Raphael had joined his class and he now had a friend at school and at home. He liked his school friends but he didn’t get to hang out with them much outside of school so it was hard but now he had Raphael; Max was thrilled. Alec thought about offering to pick up Raphael if Magnus needed but that would mean another booster seat in his car and he wasn’t sure how Magnus would take that so he just held his tongue. He had not seen Magnus at all over the last week. 

It was Friday and Clary had announced earlier that morning that the bonfire had been moved from Saturday to Friday which meant Alec had to take Max to the store because he never got the firewood, he was hoping to run for on Saturday but now he had to have it tonight. 

“Alright, Max we have to run to the store, so nuggets for dinner?” Alec wasn’t a fan of fast food but there were times where he couldn’t be picky and tonight was one of those nights. If he wanted to feed him once they got home and put things away, Max would be a nightmare. He would go through the drive-thru and let Max eat while in the store.

“Alec?” He turned around at the sound of his name, Magnus was walking up to him from the parking lot, he had apparently just gotten there to pick up Raphael. 

“Hey, I saw Raphael in there.” Max started to wiggle in his arms, so Alec was focused on keeping from dropping him. 

“Yeah, he started on Wednesday. Thanks for recommending this place, he loves it.”

“Max loves it more now that Raphael’s here.” Alec twisted so Max would stop moving for a moment. “Hey, I’m running late but if you aren’t busy I’m having a bonfire, you should come and bring Raphael. It starts just before sundown.”

“Would you believe Raph and I have never been to a bonfire?” Magnus smiled, putting his hand on Max’s head to get him to focus and stop moving, it worked like a charm as he tried to see what was on his head.

“What?” Alec stepped closer to him, so he didn’t have to reach so far, “You have no choice now. You have to come. It’s like a Michigan must do.”

“We’ll be there.” He squeezed Mac’s head to get a giggle from him and waved to Alec as a goodbye. 

Alec smirked at Magnus, how had he never gone to a bonfire. Maybe they didn’t have them in the city? He remembered his long list of things he had to do now and forgot about Magnus for a moment. “Nuggets?” He asked Max one more time who then got excited and started chatting about how much he liked them as if Alec had no clue. He just went with it.

~~~

“Max!” Raphael went running across the yard to the same sandpit they spent much of their time in, playing together. 

“Hey, Raphael, maybe next time let’s not run around a giant fire,” Magnus called after his son, rolling his eyes with the fact he knew he wasn’t listening to him. 

“You tell him.” Alec called from his spot, “Tell Max while you’re at it.” He smiled. “Jace, Clary, Izzy, this is my new neighbor, Magnus.” Alec pointed to each member of his family, “This is my brother Jace and his wife, Clary. And this my sister Izzy, short for Isabelle.” Alec waved his hand at Magnus before pointing to where the children were playing. “That over there is Raphael, Magnus’ son. He’s four and they go to the same daycare.”

Izzy was sitting next to Jace who had Clary in his lap. There was a chair between them and Alec, so Magnus took it. Alec had a bottle of beer in his hand and offered Magnus one but he declined, saying he preferred wine. 

“I’ve got some; it’s the cheap crap but its mango.” Izzy offered to him. She was technically underage to be drinking but Alec always allowed her one glass and no driving. The same went for Jace but Clary didn’t really drink so she always drove. He couldn’t really tell his siblings yes or no, they were both adults.

“That sounds lovely.” Magnus stood up to go with her to get it, making small talk as they went. Izzy informing Magnus that her boyfriend would be by later, he had to close. They chatted for a moment. 

Jace laughed at Alec’s raised eyebrows which cause Alec to look at him, “Right, I forgot she’s nice to everyone except me.” Alec knew it was the beer talking, it shouldn’t have been, this was only his second one and he just started it. 

“Alec, come on.”

“Shut up, Jace.” Alec looked away from him then, staring into the fire. He was sick of having the same fight with his siblings all over again. He tried, Izzy ignore, he would get snippy, and Jace would make some stupid comment. He really just wanted to enjoy the fire for a bit, in silence. 

Jace got the hint when Clary pulled on his shirt and shook her head. Izzy and Magnus came back then, both holding full glasses. Izzy took her seat and Magnus reclaimed his by Alec. 

“Thanks for the invite. I’ve lived in the city my entire life and have never been to a bonfire before.” Magnus was looking at Alec but it was clear his eyes weren’t leaving the fire any time soon, so he looked to the rest of the Lightwoods. Something had changed in the two minutes he was gone with Izzy, she seemed like a lovely person. 

“Never?” Clary focused on him, “We have one all the time, any time it’s lit come on over.” She wasn’t a drinker; she was just this cheery all the time. 

“That’s odd, man.” Jace smiled at him, “Never left the city.”

“Between work and being a single parent to Raphael, it makes it hard to get out of the city.” Magnus smiled, looking at his son, he was having a blast. His sleeping routine was back in place and it was just typical for him, he bounced right back to being an average kid, whereas Magnus, it was taking him a little longer but being here was making it more comfortable. 

“That’s Alec; he doesn’t do anything.” Jace pointed at his brother, he had a few more beers and was a little looser with his words. 

“Jace.” Alec sent him a warning that Magnus heard clear as day in his tone. 

Clary smacked Jace hard on the chest, more often than not she took Alec’s side and right now was going to be no different. “Don’t let him get you, Alec. Jace doesn’t do anything besides work and play his video games. Half the time, he doesn’t even do his wife.”

Alec coughed into his beer with a huge grin; this was why he loved Clary almost as much as he loved his son. 

“Clary!” Jace grasped while everyone laughed at him. 

“Dad!” Max was standing by the sand pit, “My car is stuck.”

“Saved by the screaming nephew.” Alec handed Jace his beer as he walked by. He had a sad look on his face but made sure to put on a big smile when he got to the kids. 

Clary smirked, “We need to get Alec laid. It would do him some good.”

Jace laughed at his wife who was still sitting on his lap. His brother was on the other side of the yard with Max and Raphael, playing with Max’s new tractors, after recusing a stuck car. “Getting him to go on a date is like watching paint dry.”

“Why?” Magnus asked from his spot; he was hundred percent sure the Lightwood siblings forgot he was there. He just listened to their banter while sipping his wine; he almost wished he had siblings at this point. They all seemed to be having fun with one another and he had that with his friends but he could tell it was different as siblings.

“Alec’s very picky.” Clary cut in, “He hates asking for a babysitter.”

“And Ferndale is his nightmare city.” Jace earned a smack from Clary and Izzy each in a different arm for that comment. 

“Ferndale. By the zoo?” Magnus was still learning the area but he had been looking up the local zoo earlier to find ideas for him and Raphael to explode. 

Jace had not learned his lesson with the double smack because he kept on talking. “Yeah, it’s kind of the community of Michigan’s gay scene.” Jace let it slip out before he heard himself, he was pretty sure it was the beer talking but he wasn’t supposed to just tell anyone his brother was gay, Alec would kill him if he found out. Not everyone is okay with gay people even in the current times and he didn’t know what Magnus would say. 

Magnus almost spit out his drink, “Alec’s gay?” He looked between the siblings and he felt like he shouldn’t have said that so he tried to cover himself, “I would never have guessed. My gaydar is usually better than that.” That seemed to calm everyone down a bit. He didn’t mean as a bad thing, actually for him he thought it was a good thing.

“I shouldn’t have said anything; it’s Alec’s right to tell who he wants.”

Magnus waved him off, “Don’t worry about it. I’m from New York City, I understand.” He was half tempted to tell them he was a bisexual but he didn’t think now was a good time but it did make him feel better about those dreams he began having of a certain pair of blue eyes. 

The siblings began chatting about other things that Magnus didn’t understand, some inside joke between them. He wasn’t focused on them anyway; he was looking at Alec and the way he played with Max and Raphael. He included his son in the activities as if he had been a part of the plan all along. Alec was a good father and it made his insides practically glow with how he had such luck to move in next door to someone so kind and refreshing. Alec made the single dad life look so seamless without effort. It didn’t hurt that he had a very delicious looking body from what he could see of it. Knowing Alec was gay was going to be bad for him, he already felt bad every time he was staring but now he was going to have another reason it was okay to stare. His insides twisted when Alec looked up and caught him staring, they locked eyes for a moment, blue meeting gold-green until Max or Raphael said something and drew his attention away again. He was snuck, Magnus needed to get a look at those eyes up close, preferably with their mouths connected to one another. 

“Dad,” Raphael came up to him then, jumping up on his lap. Magnus had to quickly uncross his legs, move his drink out of the way, and catching a flying four-year-old all at the same time. Whoever said dad’s don’t have superpowers has clearly never been a parent. “What’s a s’more? Alec said I could have one if I asked first.”

“Its graham cracker, with chocolate and marshmallow. You've had one before.” Magnus put his drink down on the ground and pulled Raph closer to him. “You can have one but only one.”

Jace pushed on Clary to get her to move. “I can help you make one.”

Raphael just looked at him, “This is Jace, he’s Max’s uncle.” Magnus whispered close to his ear, “He’ll help you.”

Raphael climbed down and reached for Jace’s hand, pulling on it. He spoke in his little voice, “By Max.” He pulled again and Jace was forced to stand up and join Alec and Max to help Raphael. 

“Magnus,” Clary was looking at him, they had a moment alone since Izzy was staring at her phone, texting god knows who. “Alec told me you thought we were married.” She had a huge smile on his face to match his sheepish one. “Relax. I thought it was funny. In high school, it always took people by surprise that I dated Jace but was best friends with his brother but I met Alec first, he was my senior buddy. We got paired when I was in middle school so I had two years with Alec, while I dated Jace.”

“You were meant to be a Lightwood.” Magnus smiled at her but kept sneaking glances at the kids. 

“Many people say that.” Clary dropped her smile, “Can I say something freely?” She waited for his slow nod, “Alec doesn’t have any friends, his life revolves around Max and his schedule. You guys seem to get along so I hope you guys can be friends.”

Magnus felt there was more behind her eyes like she knew something he didn’t or maybe she just knew he had been dreaming about Alec in a very non-friend manner. “I feel like there’s a demand or question in there somewhere.”

“Nope, just be nice. He’s not used to interaction besides children and us, which he usually doesn’t talk more. And when he’s at work, he’s like a robot. He’s very strict on who knows about him being gay because he’s been burned before.”

“Is he out of the closet?” Magnus found himself asking before he thought about it. This was a question he should be asking Alec, not his sister-in-law. 

“Yeah, he is. But he also doesn’t tell more than the people who need to know.”

The boys came back then, all four of them. Clary stood up to allow Jace back his seat. Raphael came back to his lap and settled in to eat his snack and watch the fire, slowly drifting off in his arms. He should take him to bed but Magnus was having a good time and didn’t want to leave just yet. Alec sat down with Max but Max was still a little bouncy. Magnus looked at Alec but his head was back and he was staring at up, so he followed his line of sight and was amazed. He could see more stars then he had ever seen in the city, he knew the light from the skyscrapers was polluting the sight but still it was amazing to see. When Raphael started to slip in his arms, he announced they had to leave. He didn’t want to go but Raphael needed to get to bed. He thanked them all for the wonderful time and promised he would come back for another one. 

Magnus spent a lot of time awake that night; he was trying to think of a way to speak to Alec about him being gay without it sounding odd. He finally fell asleep after he heard Jace say his goodbyes, it was the last thing he heard.


	4. Rangor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to an old friend about his 'Alec' crush then asks Alec out to dinner.

**Chapter 4 – Ragnor**   
**Magnus talks to an old friend about his 'Alec' crush then asks Alec out to dinner.**

Magnus stood in his kitchen trying to keep his jealous at bay as Ragnor stole his son’s love from him right out from underneath him. He was standing there, he repeated to himself. He just eyed the pair. Ragnor said he came to visit him but he wasn’t a stupid man, he began to steal his son. He was forced to arch an eyebrow at the pair when they both giggled, it was like they were teenage girls telling secrets about their crushes. 

“Hello, Magnus it’s so lovely to see you. Thank you for inviting me to come visit.” Magnus spoke under his breath but loud enough for Ragnor to hear. He ignored him and continued on with stealing his son’s love. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag of trash to take out.

“Magnus.”

He looked up at the tiny voice; it was Max who was standing with Clary holding her hand. 

“Morning.” The bonfire had been the night before and he forgot Ragnor was coming for Saturday and Sunday until he showed up at his door at six that morning. Magnus never hated him more than that wake-up call when he only had a few hours of sleep. He would wake up tossing and turning a few times in the night. 

“I’m going to the zoo.”

“Oh yeah,” Magnus knelt down on one knee, “What’s your favorite animal?”

“Red pandas. They are tiny and cute. Fluffy.”

“That they are.” Magnus stood up then, to nod to Clary. “It’s so early.”

“It’s the best time to go. Jace and I are taking Max to my step-dads farm tonight; we won't be back with him until tomorrow.”

“Alec’s not going?”

“Nope, it's an Auntie and Uncle sleepover. Right, little man?” Clary picked him up into her arms. Then, she gave him a tight hug when Alec came out with his little book bag. 

“He’s got books and toys in this bag,” He handed it to Clary without a word to anyone else. “And he’s got night clothes and an outfit for tomorrow plus a spare. That’s in the bag I gave Jace earlier.” Clary nodded and handed Max over to Alec. “Hey, buddy. Have a good time with Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary. Have them call me if you need anything.” He kissed his forehead and pulled him in close, wrapping his free arm around his son’s back. 

Magnus was reminded of a time when he had to let Raphael go to his mother’s house for the first time, saying goodbye was the hardest even if it was just for a day. 

“Bye, daddy.” 

Alec handed him to Clary as Jace walked by. They all said their goodbyes but Alec only had eyes for Max, “Love you.” The little boy waved him away. 

“I’m kid free myself tonight. Let’s do something.” Magnus finally spoke up when Jace and Clary drove away, Alec looked at him, shocked to even notice him there. Causing Magnus to laugh at him. “Yes, I’ve been here the whole time.”

Alec laughed, “Sorry. Max doesn’t leave me often. I get carried away.” He looked around to make sure that wasn’t something else he was missing. 

“My friend is in town and taking Raphael for the evening.” Magnus pointed back to the house, “He’s currently inside stealing my son’s love as we speak but they are leaving around 3, so, we should do something.”

“Uhm,” Alec looked back to the way Max just left then back to Magnus. “I don’t really go out much.” 

“Well, I’m new to town so why don’t you just take me to your favorite restaurant, my treat.” Magnus smiled at him, “I’ll be over around five.” He left them, picking up his trash bag to put it where it needed to be, then he needed to talk to Ragnor. 

Alec watched him go with a frown, he wasn’t sure but in his limited experience that’s how dates started. There was no way this was a date, Magnus had been married there was no way he was gay. He knew that was archaic thinking but it was the first thought that crossed his mind. 

~~~

Magnus came back into the house with a dazed look on his face, Ragnor and Raphael were in the same position he left them. 

“Alright, Raphael, go play. I need to speak to Uncle Ragnor.” Magnus gave him a strong look when Raphael looked like he was going to fight back on him. Ragnor also gave him a look but he glared back at him. “Go.” Magnus waited for Raph to be out of the room before stealing his son’s seat at the table. “I think I did something stupid.”

“What now?”

Magnus sighed, he didn’t know how much he should tell Ragnor so he thought he would start with the beginning, and he needed him to understand the entire situation. “So when I moved in, I noticed my neighbor was really hot, but he had a son and a wife so I ignored it. Giving in that it would just be a fantasy. Well turns out the girl I thought was his wife, is actually his sister-in-law. He’s a single dad like me so we would just hang out, our kids play together, and his son is three. They go to the same daycare because Alec told me about it. Well last night at a bonfire, his brother accidentally announced that Alec’s gay. He’s gay!” Magnus threw his hands up in the air like it was the best news on the planet, which for him was the best news. He had been dreaming about Alec since their first meeting and now it could be more than a dream. 

“Well, that’s good news. You going to go after him, now?” Ragnor leaned back. He wanted to point out all the reasons this was a bad idea but he knew that look. Magnus had his heart set on him and there was no changing it now. He was like a dog with a bone; he had been that way his entire life. That was the reason he ended up in a horrible situation named: Camille. He couldn’t really fault Magnus, he did get his son and that boy was his life. Raphael also happened to be his life. Ragnor and Magnus had a close friend who was murdered in a drive-by shooting in high school, a random act of violence was all it took. Magnus named his son after him without question. Camille tried to fight him but once again Magnus was like a dog with a bone, he traded with her, he got to name their son and Camille got her wedding. It was a nightmare from day one but Magnus had to lay in the bed he had made. It only took him two years to get out of it. 

“When I was taking out the trash I stopped to speak to Alec who was outside with Max and his sister-in-law, Clary. She’s taking Max for the night so Alec is childless tonight and I’m childless tonight so I asked him out.”

“What?”

“I asked him out but I didn’t call it a date, I just said dinner since I’m new to town and told him to take me to his favorite restaurant.” Magnus groaned, “Why did I do that?”

“Well, it’s not like he thinks it’s a date. You guys are childless for a rare night and you’re going out as friends. Nothing wrong with that.” Ragnor knew that was not going to be good enough. 

“I want it to be a date.”

“Does he know you’re not just into the women?”

“No.” Magnus frowned, “He also doesn’t know that I know about him. How do I bring this up?” Magnus was so confused. He should just drop it but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to; he wanted to talk to Alec. He hated secrets, everything about Camille was her keeping secrets and cheating, and he hated it. He didn’t want to do that to Alec.

Ragnor watched the wheels in Magnus’ head, his issue with secrets was well known. It was never a problem until Camille; then it was a huge problem. Usually, those secrets ended with a new lover and it slowly killed Magnus over time. He had turned into a shell of the man he knew. Raphael was his only savior. “I would wait until the dinner is over when you get back here and ask him in case it doesn’t go well you’re not stuck at an awkward dinner. Unless of course if you get a good vibe from him. But wait until you are sure it’s right.” 

Magnus sighed, “I know I’m reading way too much into this but he has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. I get so lost in them. The last time that happened was with Raphael.” Magnus knew Ragnor would know which was he was talking about. The namesake of his son. He had been in love with him and when he died, it killed him. He had years to deal with it but it still hurt, and he knew it would always hurt. He didn’t talk about Raphael a lot, but he was the last man he had been with, he spent his high school career with him. Magnus could have easily spent his entire life with him, had he not been murdered. Ragnor was also profoundly affected by the situation. 

“I know.” Ragnor looked away from his friend; he couldn’t see him right now. The sadness was going to hurt him and he couldn’t deal with that. “Listen, if you feel that strongly about then you have to be honest with him. It’s not going to be fair to either of you if you keep this a secret. Yeah, calling it a date might change the dynamic of the night but you have to be honest.”

“I know. Maybe I should say something before dinner, in case he doesn’t want to go.”

“No, I still say wait until the end. You have to get a feel for the situation and then you would know for all future dinners it’s just friends or adult play dates.”

Raphael came back into the room at that point, carrying a very large book and his favorite stuffed bear, “Can I come back?”

“Of course.” Magnus lifted his son up and dropped him in Ragnor’s lap; he wasn’t a stupid man; he knew what his child wanted. “What do we want for lunch?” Magnus went to his fridge, “We’ve got leftover pasta, or I can make sandwiches.”

“Pasta!” Ragnor and Raphael said at the same time. 

Magnus looked over the fridge to eye them; one would think Ragnor was Raphael’s father. 

~~~

“Hey, Clary.” Alec held the phone between his ear and shoulder. “No, I am not calling for Max already. I need help.” He waited for her response to some remark Jace said, “Yeah, I’m ignoring him. What’s your favorite restaurant?” 

_“Jace says, no. We aren’t telling you. You wouldn’t go anyway.”_

Alec rolled his eyes at her, “Listen, it’s not for me per say. Magnus doesn’t have Raphael tonight, something about his friend being in town. He asked me if I would take him to my favorite place, and show him around, I think. But all the places I go to is for Max; he’s too picky of an eater for anything else.”

_“Awe, that’s cute. A man date.”_

“It is not a date.” Alec threw his best jeans on his bed, “Just dinner with my neighbor.”

_“Listen, that man is a walking god.”_

“Are you going to tell me a restaurant or not?”

_“You should wear that blue button down shirt Iz got you for Christmas, it really brings out your eyes.” She giggled into the phone._

“Alright, I’m hanging up now.”

_“Wait, Jace and I love that Sapporo Sushi place or Carrabba’s is always a good choice.”_

Alec could hear Jace talking in the background again; he was hundred percent sure he didn’t want to know. “This isn’t a date, Clary. He had a wife and a child with that woman.”

_“How else do you make babies? Besides, he must think the same about you. Unless you told him the truth?”_

Alec heard the softness of her tone; she was the only one who accepted Max from day one, no questions asked. He told her the truth but it wasn’t talked about unless Alec brought it up, and he never spoke about it. “No, I did not tell him anything.”

_“Well, I’ll tell you this. It might have been brought up last night that you don’t date often and you might be ‘batting for the other team’.” Clary spoke in a clear tone to make herself known._

Alec froze mid-movement. He was in the middle of pulling out the blue shirt Clary told him to wear. “What?” He felt himself stop, his entire being including his brain stopped. “I’m going to kill Jace.” He didn’t need to think any further than that, he put his blue shirt back and pulled out some t-shirt with a random band on it. His entire mood for the day shifted, he was instantly regretting this dinner. He had to find a way out of it.

_“Jace spoke out of turn but I kind of said something first. I just said we need to get you laid. Jace brought up Ferndale, which we then had to explain and it became self-apparent that you’re gay.”_

Alec swore, “Goddamnit. I have to go.” He cut her off during her apology and threw the phone on his bed. He was fuming, how was it that Jace always managed to ‘out’ him more than he’s ever told anyone. He heard his phone go off; he didn’t need to look to know it was Clary so he walked out of his room. He had to tell Magnus today was a bad day. His phone beeped again this time signaling a text message. He could hear it from his stairs so he turned around to go get it.

_“Sorry, Alec. You should still go out for dinner. Don’t stay home.”_

He sighed, he needed to get some yard work done. He would see how he felt about the situation later. He knew he was more annoyed with Jace then anything. Magnus was most likely just wanted to hang out but he was still annoyed now. He was never without Max and dinner did sound like a good idea but for a moment he got ahead of himself. He was excited to go out and be free for a night now he just didn’t feel up to it. He was being childish with Clary and Jace but why is it they always felt the need to do things for him. His neighbor didn’t need to know these things about him; he hadn’t even known him a month. Nothing was secret in his world if Jace knew about it. His stupid jokes and lack of thought was always an annoyance to him.


	5. MALEC Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec go to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be out of town for the rest of the weekend so the next chapter won't be up until Monday night or Tuesday morning. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love! I adore all the comments and encouragement! Have a good weekend. -BM

**Chapter 5 – Malec Dinner  
Magnus and Alec go to dinner.**

Alec worked all day in the backyard and then down in his gym, he really worked too hard and was now exhausted, another reason he shouldn’t go out tonight but he never went over to cancel with Magnus and he would have felt terrible if he did it now. So, here he sat on his couch, playing on his phone; waiting for Magnus to come over. He really didn’t know where to take him. Clary’s ideas were good but what if he didn’t like sushi or Italian. The knock came from the side door and Alec sighed, getting up to get it. He worked out hard to get rid of his anger at Jace; it didn’t work. Just made him sore which annoyed him more. 

He opened the door and let Magnus in, “Come in, I have to grab my coat.”

Magnus nodded, he came into a kitchen that looked just like him but flopped, he bet the entire condo was that way. Every two units flopped so their driveways were together but separated by a thin strip of grass, he understood the design. 

“So, I don’t really know of any restaurant that wouldn’t satisfy a picky three-year-old but I know where Clary and Jace would go,” Alec spoke from his living room. 

Magnus stayed on the tile, he kept his shoes on and didn’t want to go on the carpet with them on. He watched Alec pull out a leather jacket and smiled; he could have guessed Alec was a t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket kind of guy. Alec was in a deep green t-shirt with a band logo on it, the 80s rock band Queen, dark blue jeans, and his leather jacket. Usually, the band shirt wouldn’t make a difference but the lead singer of Queen was gay and died in his prime from AIDS/HIV. He was sure one didn’t have anything to do with Alec, they were a good band and one Magnus listened to himself. Magnus had to shake his head to come back to life, Alec had been talking to him but he wasn’t listening. “Sorry, what?”

Alec tilted his head when he spoke and Magnus didn’t respond. “I asked if you wanted sushi or Italian.”

“Italian. I had sushi with a client at lunch on Friday.” Magnus found himself staring again. This dinner was a bad idea, it already felt like a date. Magnus had to smile that their differences, whereas Alec was casual, Magnus was a little more dressed up. He was in a pair of tight-fitting black pants with a red tank top that matched the deep red in his hair and a black button down over the top of his tank. The button down had the first five buttons undone. Neither were tucked in. He held a black overcoat in his hands, he knew the night air had a chill and he wanted to be prepared but he was currently hot. 

“Alright, Carrabba’s it is. It’s only a few miles from here. I’ll drive.” Alec held out his hand to the door, to let Magnus go first. 

“Alec, are you okay? You seem off.” Magnus felt the air in the room, he didn’t notice it before but he saw it now. 

“Yeah, just tired. I made the mistake of doing yard work and working out on the same day.” Alec lied. It wasn’t a mistake; he did it on purpose. 

“Ah, not a smart move, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec laughed, he was one of the only people to call him that outside of work. “Come on, let’s go.”

The drive only took about 15 minutes, which Magnus took the time to explain why Raphael got to spend the night with his Uncle Ragnor. The restaurant had muted lighting, and they were seated in a booth in the middle of the restaurant but they had a giant window facing the parking lot. Alec ordered water with lemon and Magnus without. It wasn’t as busy as Alec thought it would be for a Saturday night but it was still early, it was only 530ish and date nights in this part of town started a little later. Alec got a simple chicken parmesan whereas Magnus went for something Alec had never heard of it and got pollo rosa maria. 

“I feel like you don’t venture out with your food choices much.” Magnus found himself smiling at Alec who was focused on his water. “A steak and potato kind of guy.”

“Yeah, I don’t really go out much. I do like sushi and things like that but I usually stick to what I know Max will eat.”

“Raphael is at that stage as well.” Magnus smirked, “Our children are in sync together.”

“Even better for them.” Alec stared at his water, he was kind of at a loss for conversation, and he didn’t know what to do so he stuck with things he did know. “So, what brought you to Michigan, other than getting away from, what was her name; Camille?”

“That was the main reason.” Magnus nodded, “It was a fresh start away from her so when I was offered the team leader position I jumped on it. I didn’t really enjoy retaking the bar exam but I passed the first try and we moved six months later.”

“Wow, that seems fast.”

“Well, they were only willing to hold the position for so long. I mean they knew I would have to take the bar exam so there was some room for movement on the date but really I had to get it done if I wanted to keep the position.”

“What kind of law do you practice?” Alec suddenly wanted to know everything about him. 

“I work at a large law firm so there are special departments of focus and I’m in the general law practice department which covers a large range of law. My team and I focus on bankruptcy, real estate, and estate planning. They are not the most exciting cases but it was my specialty in New York City so they hired me on as a Team Lead.”

“Wow, sounds like a fun job.” Alec leaned back when the waitress brought their food.

“I was supposed to start this coming Monday but since I found Raph a good daycare, I went to work on Wednesday, which is nice to just get settled. Sometimes we get some families who fight and they always come out with insane stories of why the one side can’t have something or the house and those are always fun but usually its very mundane work.” Magnus finally joined Alec in eating but that didn’t stop him from asking his own question.

“What about you?”

“Me?” Alec paused mid-bite. “Oh, I work in HR. I’m a training and development lead. I head a few contracts as the liaison between my team and the product we provide for the client. Really it’s a staffing firm but I don’t handle internal employee training, I make the product we sell to outside companies.”

“So you development the mindless training we all have to take?” Magnus asked with a bright smile, hoping Alec would get the clue that he didn’t mean his words. 

Alec did get it, he laughed, “Yeah, that’s me.” He took a few bites, “I don’t have any law firms but I have a few automotive companies. We do a needs analysis to find what type of training they need for the issues they have, then development the training, and train the employees on how to give it. After that, it becomes internal to that company, or we do the training for them. It all depends on how they want to hire us.”

“Uhm, that’s different.” Magnus continued with his food. “I feel like that’s not really something I thought of before. The training is just always there, I never thought of the people who create it.”

“I was in the HR program and when you needed to pick a specialty, it just kind of stuck. Most people don’t go into that, it is not easy work but the challenge made me want it. I was one of ten people in my senior classes with that specialty.”

Magnus nodded, he understood that. Law school was a challenge, “You did all that with a baby?”

Alec smiled, “I had no choice. I needed to finish to get a better job and the money my parents left me would only last for so long. I was lucky to have enough to get a day nanny on school days but I had to finish fast. Jace and Izzy helped a bit but they had their own lives I couldn’t dump a kid on them. They were reaching the end of their high school careers and they shouldn’t have to miss out on that because their older brother had become a single father.”

“I was lucky I was on my way out of law school when Raphael was born and Camille helped with him.” Magnus was finished with his food so he pushed the plate away from him, sticking to just his water. It was nice to have an adult conversation that wasn’t about a law case. To be out with no worries about what time he needed to be home. “This is nice, by the way. Having an adult dinner that doesn’t involve chicken nuggets and chocolate milk.”

“And adult conversation.” Alec laughed, pushing his plate back away from him as well. “To be honest, I was thinking of canceling.”

“What, why?” Magnus caught his eye. 

“Jace annoyed me earlier so I worked too hard and I was exhausted.” Alec quickly recovered when Magnus seemed to lose his shine. He hated that his eyes seem to not be as bright. “But I’m not tired anymore. I’m glad I got out. I would have regretted it in the morning.”

“Well, I’m glad you came too.” 

The waitress came then. She took their plates away. Asked about deserts, which they both declined then laid their bill on the table. Magnus insisted on paying. It was his idea to go out; he should be the one to pay. Alec didn’t like that but Magnus told him he didn’t care and paid for the meal anyway. 

“So, tell me, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus walked side by side with him to his car. “If you were to want a cat, where would you go?”

“A cat?” Alec turned to him, how did he know he was a cat person.

“Yeah, you know. Fuzzy little death creatures. Cute ears and the cutest little feet ever.”

Alec laughed, “I know what a cat is.” He unlocked his car but didn’t get into it, looking at Magnus, “I was just surprised.”

“Clearly I like them and I promised Raphael a pet so I’m going to buy him a cat for his birthday.” Magnus was standing by the hood of his car. “So, where would I buy one in Michigan?”

“Petco, actually. Or the humane society.” Alec frowned, “I don’t know where the nearest humane society is but the Petco on Hall has a kitty adoption area.”

“Kitty?” Magnus smirked at the way he said it, it sounded adorable coming from his lips, and he got the urge to kiss him. He wanted to walk around the car and just kiss him.

“It’s part of the name.” Alec got his smile back; he did sound like a child. “If you got a cat you might as well adopt Max because he’s never going to leave your house.” He had the thought of his son and his love of cats; this was going to drive him crazy because Max was going to amp up his need for a cat. Magnus’ laughter made him want to make him laugh, even more, it was infectious and a musical sound to his ears. Alec shook himself out of his thoughts; he really had to stop thinking of this as a date. His crush on his neighbor was going to be the death of him. 

“I’ll just bring you and Max with us when we go.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “That’s not going to help me when I have to tell Max ‘no’.” Alec got in the car then, watching as Magnus joined him. They continued their conversation about pets all the way home. Max and Raphael were only brought up a few times; the conversation mainly focused on them. It took a little longer to get back to condos because date night traffic had started rolling onto the streets. Alec found himself driving slowly to keep the conversation going. 

When they did arrive home, Alec said his goodbye while Magnus waved. Alec was standing on his side steps, getting ready to put the key in the lock when Magnus called out to him. 

“Wait, Alec.” Magnus climbed up a step to be at an even level with Alec, “Can I come in? I have a question for you.” Magnus mentally kicked himself he should have asked to come in for a drink or talking not starting a conversation but there was no turning back now. He had sucked himself into this conversation now. 

Alec nodded and let them into his condo. Alec went to the fridge to grab a beer, he felt like he needed it. Dinner was great but he was still feeling edgy from this morning. He held the beer up to Magnus, who just shook his head. “What’s up?” He took a swallow. 

“This might be the wrong time but Jace said something last night at the bonfire.” Magnus moved over to the stand in front of the sink as Alec had not moved from his place in the center of the kitchen. “I didn’t know how to bring it up but I’m curious.”

“Yes, Clary told me about it. That wasn’t something they should have said, but yes, I’m gay.” Alec looked at his beer; then up to Magnus, he set his beer on the counter next to him without turning around. “Jace is an idiot and shouldn’t have said anything.” The urge to look away was strong but he couldn’t. He didn’t want Magnus to feel uncomfortable around him, he had a good time at dinner and Max enjoyed time with Raphael. If he felt uncomfortable and he had to keep Max’s new friend from him, he would have felt like a horrible father. He would never let Jace hear the end of it for being such an idiot. “Sorry, if that makes you feel uncomfor-” 

Alec was forced to stop as Magnus came close to him and kissed him. Alec froze, his eyes getting saucer big and round. He could only think of how soft Magnus’ lips were, and they were soft. He started to tilt his head to add pressure to the kiss when his entire brain froze then it cleared the haze. Alec pushed hard on Magnus’ chest; stepping back, hitting his fridge hard. 

Magnus put his hands behind him to catch himself on the sink he knew was close to him. He was not expecting that reaction, to be honest, he wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting but he did know he wanted the kiss to continue. He wanted to kiss him again. He licked his lips but couldn’t speak; he couldn’t figure out what to say.

Silence hung in the air with a crackle.

Alec against his fridge, Magnus standing by his sink; Alec held his hand out and Magnus took it allowing himself to be pulled into Alec’s inner circle. Alec intertwined their fingers looking at their hands resting at his side. His eyes widen at the realization of what he had done, what he was currently doing. He took a slow path, dragging his eyes back up to meet Magnus’, whose were shining in the dark kitchen; the moonlight their only source of light.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, the lack of light made him want to whisper; it commanded it of him. 

“Don’t. No one calls me that.”

“That’s why I like it; it’s a secret between us.”

Alec blinked, slow and steady. He didn’t get a chance to respond, Magnus was on him then, kissing him. Alec sighed under the spell they had cast around one another, he squeezed his hand hard and twisted it his back so Alec could use it to pull Magnus closer to him. They fit together in perfection. Magnus couldn’t pull himself away, he deepened the kiss, using his free hand to rest on the fridge above their heads, if he touched him he was want to take his clothes off. Which was just what Alec had in mind, he released Magnus and put his hands on his shoulders, running his fingers under his jacket and pushed to get it off. Magnus knew what he wanted and complied, stripping his jacket from him, letting it float to the ground as a cape around them. He worked on Alec’s leather jacket next and it fell to the floor, its heaviness scrapping against the fridge as it went. Magnus tilted Alec’s head back with his hands that were now cupping his face; he had to explore every inch his mouth with his tongue; Alec sighed into the kiss. 

Alec worked his hands up to Magnus’ side, pulling on his shirt to feel the slightly tanned skin beneath. Magnus shivered at the touch but didn’t stop his exploration. Alec ran his hands to the small of Magnus’ back, pulling him hard to him, grunting into Magnus’ kiss when he hit the door handle of the fridge. Alec felt himself moving then, he wasn’t sure if he was pushing or Magnus was pulling but he just knew they landed on his couch. He was sitting while Magnus was straddled across the top of him. Their lips still locked together. Alec smoothed his hands up Magnus’ back, going as high as he could then back down, using his nails to scratch down Magnus’ spine. Magnus drew out of the kiss, hissing as he went to Alec’s neck. Alec made the motion again, in love with the vibration against his neck as Magnus moaned with the torture of it. 

Alec moved his hands around to the front of Magnus, pulling on his belt, getting the belt undone took more effect than Alec wanted but Magnus biting and sucking on his neck was doing crazy things to him. He finally got the button undone and was able to slip his hand near his boxers when Magnus pulled back from him. He pulled on hands to get Alec to stop touching him. 

“We should stop here,” Magnus whispered. 

“Stop?” Alec’s brain had not caught up with him. “Here?”

“We’ve only known each other a few weeks; we shouldn’t sleep together after one dinner.” Magnus was trying to be the voice of reason but he was mentally kicking himself as he saw the light drain from Alec’s eyes as he realized the position they were in. He didn’t know what he saw in his eyes but he didn’t like it. “Don’t think it’s because I don’t like you. Trust me I do like you, a lot actually, but we need to slow down.”

Alec numbly nodded, he felt like an idiot, how did he let this happen. He was pawing at his next-door neighbor. “Right.” He was breathless and have to swallow a few times to get the dryness out of his throat. 

“You don’t believe me?” Magnus sighed, he was still holding onto Alec’s wrist so he took one of them and put in back where he had them, now that Alec’s haze was lessening. “You feel this?”

Alec looked up at him, pushing his head back. He felt it; he felt all of it; Magnus was hard. 

“This is because I want you. I would like to just take you to bed and spend all night showing you how much I really do want you. But we need to go slow unless you only want a one-night stand?” Magnus didn’t remove his hand on Alec’s right away; it felt too good which Alec unintentionally flexed his fingers; at least Magnus thought it was unintentionally.

“You’re right.” Alec could breathe again but barely. 

“Come on, walk me home.” Magnus stood up with more difficulty then it should have been. 

Alec sat back and watched Magnus do his pants back up. Alec leaned forward and put his hands on either side of Magnus’ hips, surprising him, Alec pulled him forward and kissed the exposed skin right above the belt that Magnus had just finished putting back together. Alec didn’t let go right away, he continued to suck on the exposed skin, he had a plan and Magnus was willing to let Alec do what he pleased. Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair, to push him away but instead, he held him in place, it had been years since he had a lover and the feeling of Alec’s lips on him was doing weird things to the coil in his stomach. He moaned at Alec lightly nipping at his stomach, then continuing to suck on his skin. Magnus felt he could lose himself with just Alec sucking on his stomach. 

Alec, finally, pulled back running a finger over the area, “Mine.”

“Huh?” Magnus looked down then, pulling his shirt a little higher to get a better look, completely exposing his perfect abs to Alec, he eyed the spot then to Alec, who wore a large smile, “Proud of yourself?”

“Just an idea of what’s to come.” Alec kissed his mark again and then stood up, “You’re right. We need to get you home, or this isn’t going to end here.” Alec ran his thumb over his new favorite spot. He leaned in for another quick kiss, his finger tracing the mark on Magnus’ stomach.

Magnus dropped his shirt, covering the deep purple hickey. He had to follow Alec who took him to the kitchen to pick up his jacket, which had laid forgotten on the floor. Magnus put his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, pulling Alec to him. He walked back towards the side door to lead to his house.


	6. Enter the ex-Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to go back to just being neighbors with Magnus once Camille reappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a nice weekend! I am back in town so I will be back to posting once a day. Enjoy! -BM

**Chapter 6 – Enter the ex-Wife  
Alec wants to go back to just being neighbors with Magnus once Camille reappears. **

Magnus stepped out the side door, and down the steps while staring at Alec’s face; he didn’t want the night to end. He wanted to return back to Alec’s living room. Alec followed him down the stairs laughing at Magnus’ mood. They were still close, hand in hand at their sides, Magnus stepping back towards his house while Alec stepped forward to meet him. Alec saw a hint of movement and looked up. There was a person standing on the side steps of Magnus’ house; he could see it looked like a woman. 

“Magnus?”

“Yeah?” Magnus smirked, at the whisper of Alec’s voice. He felt himself falling in love with that sound. 

“You have a visitor.” Alec raised his voice above a whisper to let the person know he had seen her. 

Magnus frowned and turned around. His eyes flashed red, “Camille, you can’t be here.” Magnus groaned with a raised voice. He let Alec go and stepped up towards her. Leaving Alec a few steps from his door.

Alec froze, so this was his ex-wife. She was pretty; he had to give her that. But something seemed odd about her. She had long brown hair that looked almost black in the darkness that hung around down her back. Magnus had his side light on, so Alec could see she had light eyes, it was hard to tell if they were blue or hazel but she had the same key features he did. His stomach dropped, this was Magnus’ ex-wife. Maybe he was reading too much into how she looked but it struck him as odd. She was slender wearing a dress with heels that glittered off the soft light. “I should go.”

“Alexander, wait.” Magnus went to reach for him, to stop him. 

“It’s Alec.” He didn’t look back; he went into his house. He was so stupid; he looked like the male version of Camille; to say Magnus had a type was an understatement. Maybe he didn’t; perhaps he was overreacting because of the dime light. His head was still hazy from their kiss and their beyond kissing but it was clear they seemed similar enough. 

Magnus watched him go, well that wasn’t good. Alec’s eyes had changed with something Magnus wasn’t sure but it happened right before his very eyes. All he had to say was to correct him on his name. He was so focused on Alec that he didn’t hear Camille walk up to him; he jumped when she touched his arm. He wrenched his arm away from her and stepped back, putting himself back on Alec’s property. What wouldn’t he give to be back in Alec’s house? If he was on Alec’s couch, then he wouldn’t have to be out here with his ex. Suddenly he felt instant regret at stopping them.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t talk to me.” Magnus pulled his keys from his pocket. “You shouldn’t be here.” He pointed at her. “I will be calling my lawyer.”

“Magnus!”

“No!” He yelled at her. “You have a court order to not be around Raphael and I am going to make sure you stick to it. You abused your son and now I refuse to let him be yours anymore.” Magnus was fuming; he was having a hard time getting his keys in the lock. He didn’t want this to be about him; he wanted to keep it about Raphael. 

“You can’t keep my son from me. I’m his mother.”

“You lost that right when you decided to sleep around and to bring god knows who into his life.” Magnus finally got his door open, “You said you were the one who hit him but you were so drunk you couldn’t even remember who had been in your apartment. You brought strangers home while your three-year-old was in the same apartment. You left him alone while you did whatever it is you did. And god knows who.” He had to point at her again. “You will not come back into our lives and ruin it.” Magnus had his say and slapping the door in her face. Well, it should have been in her face if she wasn’t ten feet away, it made him feel better about it, thinking she was closer. 

He slammed his door much harder than he should have when he heard the glass panes rattle. He would be so annoyed if he broke them. He took a seat at his kitchen table. The house was too dark and quiet. He always had issues with being home without Raphael; it went back to all the times he was forced to leave Raphael with his mother. He had every intention of inviting Alec in for movies when they made it to his door. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer and force him to stay. Now, however, Alec was alone in his house, and he was alone. 

Alec sat with his back to his side door; he would hear every word Magnus yelled but felt like a tool for listening; he would have hated it if someone listened to him but it brought a new dynamic to the playing field. Magnus and Raphael clearly had a lot going on in their lives that Alec wasn’t aware of, but why should he. It wasn’t like he had known Magnus long. They each had a whole world that the other side didn’t know about yet they were headed down the road to sex just moments ago. When the door slammed and Camille huffed away, Alec finally stood up to go upstairs. He grabbed his unforgotten beer to dump it down the drain; it was warm and disgusting by now. 

~~~

It was almost noon when Alec finally went outside, he had nothing to do but the day was beautiful and he wanted to breathe in the fresh spring air. Their winter had been long this year and colder than average. 

“Alec,” Raphael came around the corner the same time he did. “Can Max play?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Raphael. Max is out with his aunt and uncle right now. He won’t be back until almost bed time.”

“Raph, I told you not to go over there without asking me.” Magnus put his hand on Raphael’s head, “Go play in the backyard.” He pushed him a little and Raphael huffed but went along with it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Alec waved him off, he opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. He didn’t know what to say after last night. Did he ask if he was okay? Did he not ask? Raphael was clearly home but was he aware his mother came home. Were they supposed to talk about their kiss, well it was way more than a kiss?

“Listen, Alec, about Camille; I’m sorry you had to see that. She’s a piece of work showing up here like that; when she knows she isn’t allowed.” Magnus wanted to kick himself; Alec clearly didn’t want to talk about that. Alec was staring at the ground, then to Raph when he giggled over something; he was looking everywhere but at him and Magnus just wanted him to look at me. He wanted to see those blue eyes on him like they were the night before. “Would you-” Magnus sighed, “Look at me?”

Alec looked up at him, surprised by Magnus’ tone. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have to see me Camille like that. I’m sure it was a shock after-” Magnus stopped himself, he was going to bring up their kiss and then figured it might be a bad idea. He spent more time then he liked to admit tracing the hickey on his stomach. 

“After what?” Alec asked, “After what we did on my couch?” He knew he had the right answer when Magnus was the one to look away. Alec knew he had a choice to make and he was about to make one, he would regret but it would be best for everyone involved. “Let’s forget it.” He met Magnus’ eyes when he whipped up to see him. “You shouldn’t have kissed me and I shouldn’t have kissed you back like that. Our kids are friends, and it’s too close to home.”

“What?” Magnus felt himself turning red, either embarrassment or rage but there was no way he was going to forget that kiss. He didn’t want to nor was he going to. Camille was ruining his life again. He instinctively brought his hand up and put it on his stomach where Alec’s mark was left. He felt the mark burn against his hand. 

“It was a mistake.” Alec was desperate to get away right now, the look on Magnus’ face was killing him. He didn’t look sad though; he looked mad. 

“It wasn’t a mistake.” Magnus blurted out; he was not going to let Alec downplay what they had because he was scared. “I won’t call it that.”

Alec didn’t know what to do but this was not it, he should never have gone out to dinner. His gut told him not to and he didn’t listen. This was all Jace’s fault; now he was stuck in an awkward relationship with his neighbor that didn’t make sense to him. “Fine, it was a mistake for me. Max and Raphael-”

“Stop using the children as an excuse.”

“But they are.” Alec knew he was raising his voice, which was another excuse why they shouldn’t have done what they did. “My son’s happiness is all that matters to me and I don’t want what we did to ruin that. He doesn’t have any friends on this block and Raphael is good for him. They are good for each other.” He was a coward. He knew it. He could see it reflected in Magnus’ eyes. Using the children against another single father was horrible. 

Magnus watched as Alec raised his voice but pleading with his eye. Alec was a good father and was thinking more than Magnus was. “Right.” Magnus nodded, “You are right. Our kids are friends.” He had to bite his lip to keep from being an ass about it. He wanted to fight, knock-down drag-out fight. Alec was wrong; they hadn’t made a mistake. That kiss held way more than a kiss. Other than Alec’s sip of beer neither of them had anything to drink, there was nothing to blame it on except they both wanted it. There was no way a kiss went that far without both parties wanting it. Alec gave him a hickey inches from his manhood; you don’t do that and claim it’s a mistake. He would never call it that but Alec was shaking from this conversation. “But your wrong, it wasn’t a mistake. I can’t believe this.” 

Alec stepped back from him. “I’m sorry but this is for the best.”

“Right.” Magnus nodded, this was a nightmare. He looked at Alec then, he could see it in his eyes, Alec didn’t want this but he was running scared. Something clicked in his stomach. He pushed his hand hard into his stomach. He shook his head, he turned and left. He went straight to the backyard, “Raphael, let’s go.” He waited for his son to come to him. He tried not to notice that Alec followed his movements. Magnus sighed, he needed to get away from him. He was going to be stuck with Alec’s mark on his stomach that Alec felt was a mistake. 

Alec watched him go, then went back inside, he wanted to be outside with the weather but he couldn’t be out there anymore. He did regret his little speech to Magnus but he already knew getting involved in someone to close to the family was a bad idea. He had a boyfriend in high school that was friends with Izzy and Jace; their friendships were ruined when Alec broke up with him. He tried again dating a guy in college; it ended badly when Alec refused to bring Max around. Alec didn’t feel comfortable bringing Max around so he wouldn’t. How would it be if he dated Magnus and it ended poorly down the road? It would hurt the kids more than them and he wasn’t willing to do that. 

~~~

Magnus went back to the house with a frown, Ragnor looked at him but Magnus wasn’t willing to talk about it now. Ragnor pushed Raphael towards the stairs with a suggestion of more stories; he just needed to pick out some books. 

Ragnor focused on his friend, “What’s happened? You seemed so excited for last night?”

“Camille showed up when Alec was walking me home from his living room.”

“You needed to be walked home from his living room?” Ragnor was ignoring the part about Camille, for now. Magnus looked at Ragnor and lifted up his shirt enough to show what he knew was still there. “Oh,” Ragnor tilted his head to the side, “Oh, yeah that does requires a walk home. So, Alec is definitely gay.” He dropped his shirt back into place.

“He practically had my pants off within five minutes of me going into his house. Yes, he’s definitely gay. And it helps that he flat out told me, he’s gay.”

“And you told him-”

“Nothing, I kissed him. He pushed me away then let me kiss him again. That’s when we ended up on the couch. He has very talented hands. He had my pants open before I knew what was happening.” Magnus smirked at the memory, that’s when he had to go and be stupid and stop it. 

“Wow, usually that’s your job. Expert hands and expert lips.” Ragnor smirked at the term Raphael had come up with almost 12 years prior.

Magnus laughed, “Not this time. Clearly.” Magnus pointed at his shirt. 

“So, how do you go from him sucking on your stomach to seeing Camille?” 

“Do you have to say it like that? I have a kid in this house, remember?” Magnus finally took a seat at the table with him. “I stopped it because I want it to be more than just-” Magnus wanted to say ‘just sex’ but he did have a child around and couldn’t go until those details. “-that.”

Ragnor sighed, “So he walked you home?”

“And Camille was standing on my doorstep. Alec got really weird and left. I yelled at Camille which I’m sure Alec heard and now he’s out front calling what we did a mistake.” Magnus stood up again; he began pacing around the small kitchen. “It wasn’t a mistake. We wanted it. Both of us wanted it. You don’t mark someone like that as a mistake.”

Ragnor just let Magnus go on, he was clearly upset with Alec. 

“I told him it wasn’t a mistake for me. So, he said it was for him and we shouldn’t start something because the kids are friends.” Magnus kept circling around the kitchen, forgetting that Ragnor was even there, he was so focused on Alec, “I don’t understand. Did Camille really scare him off? Or is he truly thinking this was a mistake and its bad for our children?”

“What did Camille want?” Ragnor felt the need to get Magnus a different train of thought. 

“She wants to see Raphael. I told her I was calling my lawyer.”

“Thank god I had Raphael.” Ragnor thought bringing up that Raphael wasn’t here at the time would be a good thing. Magnus was all over the place and he knew this was the effect Camille had on him. “Magnus, have you called your lawyer?”

“Not yet, I’m going to talk to the department head tomorrow at work. I have to get ahead of this. I refuse to let Camille anywhere near my son.” Magnus hit his hand on the counter, not hard but enough to show his complete frustration. “I don’t know what I’m going to do. I should be focusing on Camille following me to Michigan but I keep thinking about the blue-eyed boy next door. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing, there is nothing wrong with you.” Ragnor just watched Magnus; he was upset about it all and he needed to get it out. 

“Alec’s right, I made a mistake.” 

Raphael came into the room then, carrying three oversized books, all his favorites. Ragnor and Magnus moved into the living room then, helping him with the books this time.


	7. Alec Takes on Camille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec defends Magnus against Camille.

**Chapter 7 – Alec takes on Camille  
Alec defends Magnus against Camille. **

Alec was surprised when Izzy came into the house carrying Max in her arms, “Buddy!” Alec went up and took him out of her arms. “I’ve missed you.” He leaned in and kissed his cheek, as he snuggled up to him. Max giggled and yawned, right after. “My baby have a good time?”

“I’m not a baby.” Max tried to glare but Alec just laughed at his attempt. 

“You’ll always be my baby.” Alec kissed him again which cause Max to squirm in his arms; he was forced to set him down then, Max went straight for the stairs to his room. “Use the handrail, Max.” He waited for him to be up the stairs before going back to his sister. “I thought Clary was bringing him home.”

“She got called in to close and Jace is grabbing his bag.” Izzy sat down on the couch; it was newish.

Alec bought it over a year ago. He was slowly updating the condo a little at a time. It was becoming more and more him and Max instead of his parent’s. He enjoyed making the house into his but it also made him sad to be taking their home apart and replacing it with his things. It caused him to miss them even more. 

“I really like this couch.” Izzy leaned back into it. “If only your fashion style was as good as your furniture picking skills.”

Jace closed the door with a laugh, “Isn’t that the truth?”

“You two can leave now,” Alec spoke but sat on the couch between the two as Jace had joined them but sat in the old armchair. 

“Not until I hear all the details about your date. Clary hasn’t shut up about it.” Jace sat back to get a better eye on his siblings on either end of the couch. 

“You had a date?”

“No, I did not. Magnus and I went out to dinner. It was not a date.” Alec glared at Jace, “Speaking of Magnus, you told him I’m gay. Jace, I could beat the crap out of you. What right do you have to talk about me to anyone like that?” 

“Go back to going on a date with your hot neighbor.” Izzy was trying to get the boys to backtrack; she wanted all the details. 

“I did not go on a date. We had dinner.”

“Who paid?” Izzy asked she was officially hooked on the details, Jace would forget something and she had to be able to tell Clary all about it. 

“He did. He wouldn’t let me cover my half.”

“Then it was a date.” Jace pointed out, “Did you wear the blue shirt that Izzy got you?”

“Oh, that shirt brings out your eyes.”

Alec sighed, they were going to be the death of him. “No, I did not. I wore jeans and band shirt. Why does this matter?”

“Because it was a date. Which t-shirt did you wear?” Izzy sat up on the couch, inching her way closer to her brother. 

“My Queen shirt.” Alec frown at her. How many times did he have to tell them it wasn’t a date before they understood, it wasn’t a date? 

“You wore a Queen t-shirt on a date with a dude, oh my god, why don’t you wear a name tag that screams ‘I’m gay’?” Jace cracked a massive smile at Izzy. 

“Well, if it wasn’t for Jace, that sentence wouldn’t be needed besides the fact that it wasn’t a date.” Alec was ready to kick them out; this was going too far. He knew what they were doing. Divide and conquer. A very Lightwood sibling tactic. 

“What house did you guys end up at?” Jace asked at the same time Izzy asked something else, confusing Alec into telling the truth. 

“Mine.” He froze when the word came out of his mouth. He was just telling himself mentally not to fall for them and within a breath, he fell right into their trap. He was definitely out of practice.

“Oh, really and what did you do while you were here?”

Alec was still frozen when the question came out of Jace’s mouth, the two options before him were to lie or tell the truth. He secretly wanted to talk to someone about the situation. It was now or never. “I told him I’m gay and he kissed me.” The words came pouring out then, “Who am I kidding? I made a huge mistake; I made out with my neighbor.” Alec stood up then, “We haven’t even been on a date and I came this close to doing more with him. I am so stupid.” Alec looked from Jace to Izzy they were both staring at him. He must have looked sad and pitiful because neither was teasing him or saying a word. “He stopped us and I walked him to his door to find his ex-wife waiting for him.”

“What?” Izzy sat up straight then to watch her brother pace in a circle. 

“Yep and you know the weird part, we have the same hair color, the same eye color. It was weird.”

“A lot of people have dark brownish black hair.”

“With blue eyes?” Alec cut back to her. She tilted her head then, that was a rare combo not unheard of but rare enough. “That’s not the idiot part.”

“What is?” Jace asked with concern all over his face. 

“This morning when we talked, I told him I thought it was a mistake.”

“Oh, Alec.” Izzy sat all the way forward; she could have reached out to him. 

“He said it wasn’t a mistake for him but I just went on about doing anything else would be a bad idea because our sons are friends. How lame am I?” Alec sat on the floor with his back against his entertainment center. 

“Why did you say that? You just made out with your hot neighbor who is clearly bisexual and you called it a mistake.” Jace put all the pieces together for the crowd in case they missed anything, which no one had but he still repeated it. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Alec put his hands up then sat up straighter. “All I could think about was his ex-wife, our kids being friends, and how soft his lips were. The most important part of those three thoughts were Max and Raphael.”

“Alec, at some point you need to think about yourself as much as you think of Max. You can’t live your life as a monk.” Jace spoke up again, which surprised Alec. Usually, it was Izzy who thought of his personal life, not Jace. 

“I know.” Alec leaned his head back. “I need a babysitter for this coming Saturday, Jace can you or Clary help me out? I have a work meeting.”

“Sorry, bro, we are both working.”

“I can watch him.” Izzy pipped up. 

Alec looked at her; she hardly babysat for him. It was an unwritten rule that he never asked so she didn’t have to say no. “Iz-” He really didn’t know how to talk her out of it. “It’s alright. I’ll just get Emma or I’ll take him to work.”

Izzy felt her breaking, she had done this to herself. Alec would rather had the neighbor girl watch his son or take him to work over believing she would do it. “Stop, I want to. What time?”

Alec frowned, “I would need you here by 10 and it shouldn’t be more than two hours tops. Iz, you don’t have to. I’ll figure it out.”

“I know but I want to. I have the day off and spending time with Max today was fun. I want to do it again. I’ll be here.“ Izzy smiled at her but he didn’t meet it back. 

“Okay.” Alec wasn’t sure about Izzy keeping her word; she had flaked out on him before. He couldn’t really afford to do her to do it this time. But he was going to trust her. He would always give her another chance, that’s what big brothers were for. “Okay, thank you.”

~~~

It had been a very long week, every day he got Max from daycare he would go on and on about Raphael and wanting to play after they got home but Magnus was either ignoring him or not home. Alec was going crazy between Max, work, and Magnus. He was going to lose his mind before this week was over. Thank god it was Saturday and he had one meeting left for the week and he would be done. Izzy got there at nine and had been outside with Max ever since, he heard the second giggle and knew Raphael was out there with him. Alec knocked on the back window and waved when Izzy looked up at him. She nodded and went back to playing with the kids. 

Alec grabbed his briefcase and went out the front door; he wanted to sneak out in case Max gave a fight, it was better to sneak out for this short meeting and then be back before Max even knew he was gone. 

Magnus came out of the side door at the same time he saw Alec’s car leave; he frowned because he was sure he left Raphael with Max and Izzy. “Raph?” He went to the backyard and saw him playing where he left him. “Come on, I got called into work. We have to go.”

Raphael looked up at him and whined, “No, I want to stay here.”

“Raphael, let’s go.” 

“He can stay.” Izzy had Max in her arms, while she was on the grass, Raphael was leaning against her, with one of his cars in his hands. “I’m watching Max while Alec has a meeting but he’ll be back in like an hour. I don’t mind.”

Magnus looked at his watch, then at Raphael who had already returned back to playing, and eyed Izzy. “Are you sure?”

“What is it with everybody? Alec practically asked me the same thing.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at her. “Look, he wants to stay and play. My brother left sandwiches and chips. We’re good. Go.”

Magnus just looked at her. “Raph? I’ll be back. You listen to Izzy, okay?” When he didn’t respond Magnus got down. “Listen to me.” He pulled on his son to get him to look at him, “You hear me? I love you.”

“Yes, dad, listen to Izzy, okay?” He wanted for his nod, “And Alec when he comes back. I shouldn’t be more than a couple of hours. He might take a nap, on weekends it's iffy.”

“Alec said almost the same thing. I’m sure these two will keep each other awake, don’t worry about it.”

Magnus pulled out a business card, “This is my work and cell numbers it on, call me if you need something.” He watched her nod and pulled out her cell to put the numbers in and then he walked off. Raphael was with his friend and nothing else mattered. 

Magnus had done an outstanding job of avoiding Alec all week, all by accident. Work had killed him all week; twice he had to get Raph from daycare and take him into the office. He really had every plan of going over and talking to him but he couldn’t do it, he had a lot of late nights this week and very early mornings. Raphael was being a nightmare since he got to see less of his little friend. He was hoping he would cross paths with Alec when Raphael and Max played or at daycare but not once, all week had he seen him. He had a consent replay of their kiss and more playing his mind every night, and every morning we came awake crashing down to earth with the sound of Alec calling it a mistake and the sun rising. 

~~~

Alec heard the yelling before seeing the cause of it, one voice was Izzy and the other was a woman he didn’t recognize, he came around the corner of his house, shocked at the sight before him. Max and Raphael were standing behind Izzy who had a hand down over Raphael while the women he knew as Camille was standing in front of them. Izzy hadn’t seen him yet but Max had. 

“Daddy!”

Alec went around Camille to stand with his sister when Max moved from behind Izzy to stand between them; it was Raphael that moved to hold onto Alec’s pant leg. The child was confused and shaking. Alec bent down on one knee to look at the kids. “Hey, it’s okay,” Alec ran a hand over Max’s head, who looked mad and then over Raphael’s, who looked scared. He could see his son, his little three-year-son, who didn’t understand the situation was ready to take on this strange woman who made his friend scared. “It’s okay.” Alec stood up, “Where’s Magnus?”

“He had to go to work and asked if I could watch Raphael since they were already playing together.” Izzy pointed at the other women, “She showed up five minutes ago. Yelling about how her son shouldn’t be left with a stranger. Raphael didn’t recognize her and got scared.”

“Who are you to talk to me as if I’m not here?” Camille blasted at them. Alec turned to her then, “Oh, you’re the one making out with my husband. I saw you guys coming out of your house last week, remember?” 

Alec saw she had a twisted sneer on her face. “Ex-husband.” Alec corrected, “He’s mine now.” He didn’t know what made him say that but he did. And, yet, he felt oddly satisfied by it.

“You can’t be serious?” Camille sneered at him. 

“You’re on my property.”

“You can’t have him.”

“I already have. You saw us.” Alec glared at her. He was lying but she didn’t know that. He felt Max grab his hand and knew he was cutting it close with his speech. He was using being creative to egg Camille on, he had a horrible week and felt awful for his treatment of Magnus. He made a huge mistake and now he was taking it out on Camille, the person who caused him to hate himself. He still couldn’t see how Magnus had ever been married to this horrible person. “You can’t think he’ll ever go back to you?” Alec changed his glare to a smirk, “You can’t honestly think you can take this family apart?”

“You think you can compete with me?”

“Let’s go back to the other night. You saw it firsthand. I think I already have.” Alec kept his smile on his face, keeping the kids and Izzy calm. He was being petty with her now, the kids wouldn’t understand and Izzy wouldn’t interfere. 

Camille just stood there. “You know how Raphael got his name?”

Alec just glared at her. “Shut up.” He hissed at her. “Say what you want about Magnus and me but don’t you dare say anything to hurt Raphael. Do you not care at all? He’s just pawn for you to use to try and control Magnus. He’s better than that and he’s better than you.”

“You like to think that, don’t you?”

“I don’t have to. I just know it.” Alec stepped forward then, Max and Raphael stepped with him. “Get off my property before I have you taken off.” When she didn’t move, “I won’t say it again.” 

She huffed at him, “This isn’t over.”

“It has been for over a year,” Alec called after her, but she didn’t look back. Didn’t say anything to her son, just left. He knew he should be surprised but he wasn’t, Lydia wasn’t any better. “Hey,” Alec dropped down to look at Max and Raphael. “It’s okay now, she’s gone. Did Aunt Izzy feed you guys lunch yet?” He put a giant smile on his face, he was trying to keep them distracted and by the look on their faces, he was doing a pretty good job. Izzy got the hint and started to play along. She took Max’s hand and Alec picked up Raphael to carry him inside; making him giggle as he went. Getting the distraction, he wanted. He felt Raphael would have responded to him better anyway, he was going to do everything he could to keep him happy before Magnus got home.

It was almost an hour later when Izzy answered the door to Magnus; the kids were sitting on the couch engrossed in a movie with their leftover sandwiches, chips, and juice boxes on the coffee table. 

“Hey, come in.” Izzy shut the door behind him. “They are watching Boss Baby.”

“Oh god, I could see that a little less.” He laughed, he saw Alec’s car in the driveway but he wasn’t here. 

“Alec’s upstairs doing some work, they called him again but he didn’t want to leave. He had a big project go sideways or something. He’s in a bad mood.” Izzy pointed up, towards the bedrooms. 

Magnus looked up then to where he knew the master bedroom was. “Right. Thanks for watching Raphael but we have to go now.”

“Camille was here,” Izzy spoke, causing Magnus to stop and face her. “That’s why he didn’t want to leave again. She was here when he came back from the office.”

He was mid-step to getting his son and he just stared at her. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

“The kids were a little scared but Alec showed up and saved the day as a superhero should.” Izzy leaned in close. “He put her in her place. Then distracted your son as if nothing happened. Raphael hasn’t mentioned it once but she said she was his mother and he had this lost look on his face, I don’t think he remembers her and that scared him.” Izzy patted his arm, “You have a good kid.”

“Alec saved the day?”

“Yeah, she laid claim to you but my big brother.” Izzy smirked, “He spoke clear as day ‘you saw us’ and ‘remember the other night’ and ‘he’s mine’.” Izzy used air quotes when she needed to. “Alec was very sure of you being his and not hers.” She stepped away from him. “He’s scared. It wasn’t a mistake for him but he doesn’t know how to do the whole relationship thing.”

Magnus had enough; he didn’t need to hear any of this. “Raphael, say goodbye, we have to go.” He held out his hand as he said goodbye to Max and jumped down to his dad. Magnus picked him up, sending a nod to Izzy and Max. “Did you have fun?” He listened to Raphael chatting his ear off the entire way back to their home. With a yawn here and there. His son had an exhausting day and it was time for a late afternoon nap.

Alec came done a few minutes later to Izzy asking for his car keys, “Max and I are going to a movie.”

“You can’t take your own car?” Alec asked pointing to his keys on the hook by the door. 

“It’s easier to take yours then to move a car seat,” Izzy smirked taking the keys off the hook. “Magnus picked up Raphael about ten minutes ago.” She already had his shoes and jacket on. “Take care of your work, Max and I are having an aunt and nephew day.” Alec was already pulling out his wallet to give cash when she put her hand over his, “It defeats the purpose if I take your money. Goodbye.”

“Bye, daddy.” Max waved and headed out the door with his Aunt Izzy. 

Alec groaned at the empty house, he was looking forward to a beautiful night at home with Max but clearly, that wasn’t going to happen. This week really was a nightmare.


	8. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally talk, sharing a few family secrets about their children.

**Chapter 8 – Family Secrets  
Magnus and Alec finally talk, sharing a few family secrets about their children.**

Magnus saw Alec sitting outside on his back porch with three opened beer bottles on the table in front of him and another one in his hand. Alec was clearly having a night. He had spoken to Raphael who painted a much more superhero picture of Alec, he was the savior of the day and Magnus was sad he missed it. His insides flipped when he heard Izzy says 'he's mine'. The thought of Alec saying those words did funny things to his stomach. He grabbed the baby monitor, he kept Raphael up all afternoon so he would crash a little earlier to readjust his sleep for the next day.

He went out his side door. Alec didn't even move so Magnus pulled the beer bottle out of his hands and took a sip while he sat down next to him.

"Thank you for saving my son, earlier."

Alec watched him, drinking his beer. He wanted it back; it was his last one but he found himself speaking instead, "I didn't do anything."

"He called you a superhero." Magnus took another swing from his bottle. He wasn't a fan of beer but that didn't stop him from drinking Alec's. Something about always stealing his beer was a turn on so he kept it up. "He said you save him and Max from an evil lady."

"Magnus," Alec whispered, "I'm no one's superhero."

"You are to my son." Magnus leaned back in his seat.

Alec closed his eyes, "Don't. I can't be a hero and coward at the same time." He was really regretting having this pity party of his outside.

"I made a mistake with Camille. She got pregnant and used my child are a bargaining chip because she thought I was rich. She would only give me my son if I married her. So, I married her, I got my unborn child and I got to name him what I wanted. I can't regret it because it gave me Raphael." Magnus dared a look at Alec, he still had his head back and his eyes closed. He had no way of knowing if Alec was even listening to him. "I named my son after the first love of my life." That did it, that got Alec to look at him. "He was my high school love, but he was murdered and cut our love story short. We only had a year together but oh what a year it had been. When Camille heard I wanted to name my son after him, she said she would rather die. She forced my hand in marriage and I took it. I had no choice, I couldn't leave my child with her."

Magnus finished Alec's beer and finished his story, "She cheated on me since day one, and I'm talking day one of dating let alone marriage. I was stupid but in law school and wasn't paying attention. By the time I noticed, she was already pregnant. I guess I should have had a DNA test or something and I had planned too after he was born but then I saw him. And I knew he was mine; he would always be mine. So, that's my story." He put the empty bottle on the table along with the others.

Alec, who might have been a little drunk, sat back in his chair, it was dark enough that he could see the stars. Izzy still hadn't returned and Magnus was seated next to him but neither of them could say a word for a long time, or at least it felt like a long. Alec spoke up first, "Max isn't my son. He was a happy accident that landed on my doorstep. He's the happiest child I've ever met; nothing gets this kid down. I lucked out with him so much."

"Did the stork deliver him?" Magnus didn't know why he said that, to be funny, maybe. He wasn't but Alec wasn't even looking at him.

Alec went on speaking as if Magnus never spoke, "A friend from high school, Raj got his girlfriend pregnant, Lydia didn't want a baby and couldn't handle it. She lied and put the first name she and Raj could think of on the birth certificate and not her or Raj, the hospital filled in her information for her but she ran out of the hospital and disappeared. Thankfully she left his name blank and I was able to fill that part in. The cops called me and told me about a baby boy that had my name on him with my phone number; she left them a lovely note with my information. I don't know if they planned it or not but they both disappeared so there was no asking them." Alec shifted in his seat.

"I was suddenly forced with a choice; lie and take in the baby as my own as an 18-year-old kid or tell the truth, have them do a DNA test and prove he wasn't mine. But like you, I looked at him-" Alec took a deep breath, he really needed to remember to breath to keep the world from spinning, "I saw this innocent baby with this mess of black hair, like mine. My parents died and left us money, which you already know so I lied. Said he was mine and I didn't know Lydia gave birth. I literally walked out of the hospital a father; I told them I have to go home and get a few things to take him home in since I was unaware. I went to the store and bought what I needed. Then I got my new son and brought him home. My siblings knew the child wasn't mine but after a super nasty fight about it. They gave in and said they would believe the lie. I cleaned out my trust fund to hire a day nanny for school days, which you also know. I had to finish school. It was hard but I did it. I have a decent job but the trust fund wasn't big and it's gone but I do make enough to get us by without feeling like I don't have anything. I'm lucky my internship at school was amazing and hire me on the spot. I've moved up a level so I'm doing all right."

"The cops asked if I wanted to find Lydia but I just told them no, it took a year but I got her rights terminated. Max is all mine." Alec felt he was talking way too much but it felt nice to talk to Magnus, he wasn't close to the situation and he was a non-family member who was listening to him. He was horribly drunk. He only had three beers, but he hadn't eaten much of that day and what he did have was at breakfast with Max.

Magnus didn't know how to process the information other then he wanted to kiss Alec, he selflessly took in a child he had no ties to, just because he was a good person. He was an 18-year-old child with no ties to Max so he did the right thing and brought him home. As a dedicated father, himself, it made him want to love Alec even more. That was such a big secret to keep, all for the love of a child.

"I'm gay, like super gay, how could I have a child." Alec had to laugh. He wasn't saying anything Magnus didn't already know.

"Oh, I'm aware you're gay. I think the making out with you after our first date was my second clue. Your family telling me was my first." Magnus slid forward in his chair. He felt the pull; Alec was pulling him in.

Alec stood up to move over, standing in front of Magnus, "Your ex-wife is a bitch."

"I'm aware of that too. There's a reason she's my ex-wife."

Alec put his right knee on the chair next to Magnus' thigh and came down to his lap. Magnus was forced to put his hands on him to keep them both from falling over. Alec had his legs on either side of Magnus, trapping them together in the tight chair. "Alexander, what are you doing?" Magnus slid back in the chair as much as he could to keep them steady.

Alec didn't respond, he leaned down and kissed him, hard. Crushing them together, Alec used his hands on the back of the chair to keep them close. Magnus responded by moving his hands from Alec's waist to his ass. He groaned at the feeling of Alec's teeth on his bottom lip, first biting then sucking as if that was soothing. Much like what Alec did to his stomach not long ago. It was turning him on at an extreme pace. Alec used a hand on the back of Magnus' neck to keep him in place. Magnus groaned, pulling on Alec's ass to get him closer, they were connected in all the right places, he shifted his hips just enough to entice the moan he wanted. Alec had to remove his lips from Magnus' with a moan. His blue eyes met the goldish-green ones of Magnus'. Alec moved lower this time, kissing down Magnus' jaw, down his neck where he focused his lips.

"Oh god, Alexander." They were in the wrong place for this but that didn't stop Magnus from squeezing Alec's ass and pulling him close again. He was ready to take him home. His stomach was uncoiling at an alarming rate. Magnus moved his hands up from his ass to his sides, pulling at Alec's t-shirt as he went, feeling skin under his fingertips. He rounded around to his back and ran his hands up as high as he could go then back down. He was soft and yet hard under his touch. The muscles in his back shuttered under his touch, he felt himself want to moan. Magnus bit his bottom lip to keep it at bay.

"Daddy?"

"Oh, Alec."

Alec registered the voice of his sister but he was slow to look up, when he did he saw Izzy with Max in her arms, his hands outstretched to reach for him. Alec climbed back from Magnus but missed his footing and almost fell if it wasn't for Magnus standing up with him to catch his waist he would have fallen. His shirt slid back down to cover him. Magnus balanced him out and turned to face Izzy. He couldn't really face her so he looked down at her feet. His hands instantly felt the lost of Alec being in them.

"Max, Izzy." Alec whispered.

"Alec, we need to go inside." Izzy wasn't looking at her brother; she was looking at Magnus unsure of what to say to him. This was all wrong. Knowing her bother was gay and seeing him making out with his hot neighbor were two different things. She had never even seen her brother kiss a guy before and nothing was as extreme as this, from zero to sixty. She knew he had boyfriends and one-night stands once in a while but seeing that in action was a real eye-opener.

"Yep," Alec looked at the back of Magnus' head since he was no longer looking at him.

"I-" Magnus held up the baby monitor to show Alec who was still behind him, "Raphael is sleeping, I shouldn't have stayed this long." He felt like he was going to die from the blast of cold water that was Max and Izzy.

"Magnus?"

"I know. It was a mistake." Magnus stormed off; he couldn't handle Alec telling him to his face what a mistake they were making again, he was so stupid. How could he have let Alec use him again? All for a stupid kiss, but he had such a talented mouth. Who cares if Alec was talented with his tongue? Magnus felt like a fool, he heard his name but didn't stop, didn't turn around. He couldn't; he couldn't look at Alec. In the heat of the moment, he called Alec by his feel name. The sound of it slipping from his lips was practically his undoing, he adored his name, unlike Alec who hated it.

Alec just watched Magnus go, he couldn't breathe right, he tried to call to him again but he was already gone. He went to Max and plucked him from his sister and went to the house. He would clean up the bottles in the morning. They made it just inside the door when Alec pulled Max's shoes off and sat him down on the tile.

"Aunt Izzy got me ice cream." Max bounced in the house.

Alec glared at her, "Then Aunt Izzy gets to stay for bedtime since it's a golden rule not to give ice cream to a three-year-old right before bed." He didn't really need Max to tell him; he could see some ice cream still on his face.

"Why?" Izzy closed the door as she was the last person to enter the house.

"Because it causes a sugar high and putting a child to sleep like that is a nightmare."

"Oh." She looked down.

Alec kicked his shoes off across the kitchen floor, "Don't worry, you will get to see it first hand in about ten minutes." He shooed Max into the living room, "Max, time for bed."

"No," Max whined, throwing himself on the couch.

Alec turned to look at Izzy who turned her gaze to the floor, "I can't really be mad, it's not like you knew better." He turned his focus back to Max.

"Alec, sorry." Izzy bit her lip, he was right. She didn't know better and it was her own fault. She bailed on them any time Alec needed help so she couldn't even learn what she needed to know. Alec didn't know any better than her when he brought Max home from the hospital; he had to learn on the fly and that pained Izzy. She finally realized the magnitude of her attitude problems. She always said it was the shock of losing her parents and the need to finish high school the popular girl but at this moment, she knew she had just been a brat and never gave Alec and Max a chance. "Alexa-"

"It's fine, Izzy. You can go." Alec picked Max up, "Thanks for the help today." Izzy frowned, he didn't sound mad, and he didn't even look mad. He sounded defeated.

"Alright buddy, we have time for two books but then its bedtime."

"Three."

"Fine, three."

Alec wasn't carrying a baby but it reminded Izzy that Max was his baby. She thought about it for a second, about leaving but she knew she wasn't going anywhere. She needed to talk to Alec; the time was long overdue. She had to smile at the banter between Max and Alec. Max was trying to get four books but Alec was holding steady at three.

She waited nearly an hour before Alec came back down the stairs rubbing his hands over his face. "Did he really take that long to go down?"

Alec looked up at her, surprise written across his face. "Three books and a promise to get another first thing in the morning." He rolled his eyes, "And he will not forget."

She smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Honestly, it's fine." Alec sat on the chair, facing her. "I could think of worst things then snuggling up with my son, reading his favorite stories."

"I noticed you have a few drinks or were those shared?"

"Only the last one was shared. I'm sure I'll feel a headache tomorrow." Alec smirked, "It will make reading that book interesting."

"Big brother," Izzy looked at him, she felt scared. "I was so stupid."

"Iz, stop. The ice cream wasn't a big deal. I shouldn't have said the comment about not knowing; you shouldn't have known, you don't have kids. It's alright." Alec rubbed his hands over his face; it had been a long day, a little bit of a fight with Max for bedtime, and a nightmare going on in his head at the sound of Magnus saying the word 'mistake'. He wondered if it caused the same nightmare in Magnus' head when he said it.

"Not for the ice cream, I mean, yes I was stupid for that too but I meant about fighting with you."

Alec had one too many drinks and not enough food for this conversation but she was ready to talk so he wasn't going to turn her away, "Isabelle, you weren't stupid. You were a kid who lost her parents and had the weight of your life on your shoulders in high school."

"You and Jace weren't stupid."

"We are older than you."

"Jace was only a year older. I was mean, I said some horrible things. I said them about Lydia and Raj. And almost Max. I lied and bailed on you so many times." She couldn't look at him but she couldn't take her eyes off of him either. "You're so calm about it and you always have been. You have given me so many chances and still, I keep messing up."

"Today you didn't. You showed up early and stayed late. You took on the added responsibility of another child. You protected them both when Camille came by."

"One day makes up for the last three years?"

"No, of course not." Alec moved over to the couch then, "But it is the steps in the right direction. Trust is built and earned. Today went a long way towards that." He really was a little too drunk for this conversation. He didn't have the experience his siblings had, even if they shouldn't have it since neither was actually old enough to drink. Drunk or not, Izzy wanted to talk and he wasn't going to turn down this chance just because the room was slightly moving and the sound of Magnus' voice saying the word 'mistake' made his insides turn to rock. "Keep doing what you are and it will be okay. None of us have all the answers, it all just takes time."

Izzy leaned against his shoulder, "I miss mom and dad."

"I do too," He wrapped an arm around here, leaning back into the couch, "I wish they could have met Max, they would have loved him."

"You wouldn't change it, even if mom and dad were here?"

"That is a hard question to answer. I wasn't going to do it but then I saw him. Seven pounds of just wiggles, he wouldn't stop moving. I couldn't think of him in the system. I couldn't do it; I had the ability to save him so I didn't even think. I jumped in head first." Alec closed his eyes; the room was moving just enough to give him a headache but the sound of Izzy breathing was very relaxing. "No, that's a lie." He smiled at nothing but the memory of seeing Max for the first time, "It's not a hard question. I know I wouldn't have changed it. I would have still brought him home."

"God, I was a horrible teenager." Izzy threw her head back and laughed; it was cushioned by the back of the couch. "You are so sure of your life even at 18 and I couldn't think behind being popular in high school."

"Well, you didn't make easy, that's for sure." Alec laughed with her. "We all take in what we can handle, a lot happened in a very short amount of time. You processed it the best way you knew how. I just couldn't make all the effort, a baby takes up a lot of your time and thoughts. I will always be here for you Izzy, you are my baby sister. No matter what you need, I will help you."

"Daddy?" Alec looked up to see Max staring down at them from the railing by his room and not Max's, clearing he was looking for him. The locked baby gate at the top of the stairs kept him from going far.

"I have to go. Can you lock up when you go?" Alec stood up.

"Sure. Go be super dad." Izzy kissed his cheek. She had more to say and talking about but Max needed his dad.

"Buddy?" Alec went up the stairs as Max came around to stand on the top landing. He had tiny tears on his face. He made his way over the baby gate with ease and scoped him up, cradling to his side. "What's wrong? Stomach?" Max just shook his head, "Bad dream?" Max nodded at him. "Alright, let's get meow and you can sleep in with me tonight." Alec usually didn't allow that but he was too tired to fight it and Max really seemed scared with his little tears. He saw the lights go out and the heard the door click, "It's okay, Max." He rubbed his back walking to Max's room then to his. He laid him down with a smile; his little man seemed so tiny in the large bed.


	9. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace forces Alec’s hand into a date with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the comments and kudos! Thank you so much! I have really been enjoying reading your thoughts. I write a story from start to finish and edit before I begin to post and so its always fun to read comments and to know that your answers are coming to you soon. That is also why I don't respond back to every comment because I don't want to spoil anything. But I really everyone and appreciate all the feedback. Thank you all! Enjoy!
> 
> -BM

**Chapter 9 – Day One  
Jace forces Alec’s hand into a date with Magnus.**

Magnus smiled at his colleague, “Thank you.” He was holding up a packet of paperwork. It took a week but they finally got what they wanted a restraining order and upheld the full custody ruling against Camille, calling her dangerous to her child. It was at this hearing that Camille showed up, but she wasn’t alone. She had a fiancée in tow. Magnus couldn’t help but frown; he looked embarrassed and sad for his future wife. 

“No problem, Magnus. You’ll love my bill.” She patted his arm and walked away with a wink. 

There would be no bill; each lawyer had an allotted amount of times they could use other staff members for free that included legal fees for minor infractions; getting a restraining order and a new ruling was one of those minor infractions. It was Friday and he took the entire day off which was a good thing because the cases were a little backed up and their time before the judge. His lawyer did get a fast docket, many lawyers with good reputations usually got that privilege without asking for it. He booked it out of the courthouse, he wanted to leave before Camille and her party left. 

He had to get Raphael from daycare, it was already almost 4 and he needed to get there soon. He was unprepared for the scene in front of him when he got to daycare. Alec was sitting on the floor in his business casual work clothes, black dress pants, button down shirt, and a tie with a book open on his lap. Max was on one side while Raphael was on the other side both listening so intently. He instantly fell in love with the sight before him. He would love to come home to that sight every day. They must have gotten to a funny part because Alec got animated and both boys rolled with laughter. 

“Alec came late to get Max and when he saw Raphael was going to be alone, he stayed with Max to keep him company. He has been reading to them for about a half hour.” The room teacher came up to Magnus with a smile. “Max and Raphael have gotten really close.”

“We live next door to each other; I found this place because of Alec.” Magnus never took his eyes off them. He could feel his breathing coming in short. “Thank you.” He went to his son then, “Hey, Raph.” Magnus went down to his knees, reaching out to run his fingers through his son’s dark hair. “Hey.” He looked at Max then Alec. 

“Dad, Alec and Max stayed with me.”

“I know I was late, I’m sorry. I was in court.” Magnus smiled at his son, “Tell them thank you.” Magnus stood up, helping his son up, “Go get your things.” Max went off with him to his bin to collect his things as well. 

Alec stood up with the boys. They hadn’t spoken since last Saturday when Alec practically forced himself on Magnus to kiss him. He seemed willing enough but Magnus called it a mistake so it appeared they both had that going for them now. “Sorry if I overstepped. Max didn’t want to leave Raphael alone and I couldn’t say no.”

“No, god no, I appreciate it. Today was my case with Camille; I couldn’t leave.”

“Oh,” Alec looked down, “Hope it went well.”

“It did. Even the state of Michigan says she can’t be around.” Magnus picked Raphael up when he came up to him. “In a strange twist of fate, her fiancée showed up to the court hearing.”

“Well, I did not see that coming.” Alec pushed on Max’s shoulder to get him moving; he waved to their teacher as they went out. As soon as they were outside, he picked up Max’s hand to walk him to his car. 

“Yeah, he announced he would be taking her back to New York and I wouldn’t have to worry.” Magnus smiled, waiting at the end of the walkway to the parking lot. When he thought about it now, he didn’t remember seeing Alec’s car in the parking lot. “An excellent outcome.”

“That’s very good to hear. Congratulations.” Alec felt this ping in his chest, that was good for Magnus but something just hurt. He didn’t know how to end the conversation but he was already running late and Jace was going to kill him. Jace’s car was in the shop and he was going to pick Jace up from work until Clary could come get him after her night class, she had an offsite class which was over an hour away and she wouldn’t be able to get Jace and make it to school on time. 

“Thank you.” Magnus shifted Raphael to his other hip. 

“It was good seeing you.” Alec bent down to pick up Max, “Bye Raphael.” God he felt like an idiot, he didn’t know what to say so he came up with that crap. He groaned internally at his stupid response. He kept overthinking everything and it hurt like hell in the center of his chest.

“Alec!” Magnus called but Alec was already close to his car, he was parked on the other side of a big truck and that’s why he didn’t notice his car. He sighed, he couldn’t get the picture out of his brain of Alec looking down at him before kissing him. It was sexy as hell having his blue eyes staring down at him. Now he was going to be stuck with the image of Alec being amazing to his family and watching his son when he was late. They would need to talk; they couldn’t go on like this. They lived next door to each other; their kids were practically best friends at this point; they couldn’t stay this awkward forever. He was going to go home and corner him. They only problem was Alec turned the opposite way from their neighborhood. 

~~~

Alec dropped Max back first onto his couch and was rewarded with a giggle, one that Jace enticed by moving in for the tickle. They stopped on the way home for pizza, it was just a hot-n-ready but it was doable, they were already behind on dinner time so Alec did what he had to. Max already asked to eat outside which Jace agreed to before Alec could get a word in. Jace had also climbed in the backseat and sat with Max the entire way home. Jace left the pizza and breadsticks on the coffee table to attack Max which left Alec to do the work of getting paper products and drinks for outside. As soon as he stepped outside he heard it; Magnus and Raphael seemed to be playing outside as well. Neither looked over at him; they must not have heard him. He really regretted Jace speaking for him now. It was going to be a nightmare to get Max back inside the second he saw Raphael was outside. But he was also thankful he got two pizzas because he knew Max was going to invite them to eat. His child was sometimes too kind for his own good.

“Alright, outside.” Alec saved his son from the tickle war, “Jace, go ahead. I’ll be out in a minute.” He didn’t wait for an answer; he just headed up the stairs. He really was going to use the excuse that he wanted to change but really he needed to breathe, he felt like such an idiot. How had he gotten himself into this mess? He lost his mind over a boy and his own scared nature. He didn’t know how to be a father and be in a relationship. He didn’t know how to keep both sides of his life in check. He didn’t even give himself or Magnus a chance; he ran from the first second. This whole mess was all his fault. He saw no way to fix it. He would have to figure out a way to get over it. 

Alec sat on his bed with his head down and his hands in front of him; he was twisting them around. He didn’t know how long he sat like that but he knew when Raphael was over, the little kids screaming and running started. He just brought Max a new backyard wooden play set and it arrived yesterday. He knew, without looking, the kids would be all over it. He finally changed and went downstairs; he could see Magnus sitting next to Jace outside through his kitchen window. 

Thankfully he was saved from having to go out there when his work phone rang from his briefcase. Usually, he had a strong no work calls after hour’s policy but today he welcomed the call. He picked up the call and spent a few minutes putting out a non-important fire with a client, who felt Friday night at 6pm was the perfect time to talk it out. He heard his door open but he didn’t look up, just assumed it was Jace and continued on. He needed pen and paper so he went into the kitchen to grab some and froze; it wasn’t Jace, it was Magnus. Magnus held a beer in his hand and stared at him, he was leaning against the counter and Alec had a quick flashback to the last time he was leaning there in the same spot. 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m here.” He sighed then, he was missing too long and he had to deal with his family. “Sir, I’m really sorry, but it’s Friday night.” He paused, waiting for the response on the other end, he hated doing that since he was the one who picked up his phone. “Yes, I will work on these ideas on Monday and get a report back to you then. Have a good weekend.” Alec hung up; he had his eyes on Magnus the whole time. “What’s up?”

“Stealing another beer.” Magnus held it up. 

Alec put his work phone down, “You don’t like beer.”

“I don’t like it or hate it; I just don’t prefer it.” Magnus opened the bottle but handed it to Alec. “You coming outside?”

“Work.” Alec took a drink while Magnus went for another one. 

“That wasn’t an answer.” He went back to his spot. 

Alec nodded, he knew it wasn’t. His work phone decided that moment to go off; he looked at the screen; it was his boss. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

“You’re missing all the fun.” Magnus didn’t say anymore just went back out the side door to join in the fun. 

Alec answered his phone with a frown, he ended the call quicker this time and mustered up a deep breath. Max was up next to him before he even stepped in the backyard. “Dad!”

“Yeah, I’m here.” Alec went around the table to put his warming beer down. “You having fun?”

“Yeah, I like it.” He pointed to his new playset, “Come play with me.”

Jace stood up then, “Let me play with you guys; dad needs to eat.” He was up and picking Max up before he could whine, putting him up over his head then back down. 

“If he throws up on you I don’t want to hear any complaints,” Alec yelled after Jace who was already across the yard with the boys. “You would think he would have learned his lesson the last time Max threw up on him.”

Magnus titled his head to stare at Max, “Thanks for dinner. Raphael is in heaven. Towards the end of our time in New York, it was so hard for him. I’ve never seen him so happy.” 

Alec sat back, holding his beer but not touching the pizza. He wasn’t hungry anyway. “I’m glad. He’s a good kid. You’ve done a good job.”

The silence lingered on between them. It had was a deafening sound but Alec didn’t know what to say, he was lost in his own thoughts but Magnus’ voice kicked his brain back into gear. 

“So, is this how it’s going to be forever? Awkward, meaningless small talk. Only talking about our kids.” 

Alec looked at Magnus then; he didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry about everything. I shouldn’t have done that.” They both knew what the ‘that’ stood for; kissing and beyond. Neither of their two kissing sessions had been tame.

“Was it really all a mistake for you? Two very lengthy mistakes?” Magnus couldn’t take this anymore; he would rather move then deal with this. He would still keep Raphael close to Max but seeing Alec or not seeing Alec every day wasn’t going to work for him. Not if this was how it was going to be. “One brought on by a good time. Another brought on by one too many drinks and sad stories.”

Alec took a minute to think about what he wanted to say; this was the conversation he didn’t know how to have. What could he say about any of it? Magnus clearly knew what he wanted to say and how to say it, it left Alec feeling even more lost than before. “No, I lied. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“What?” Magnus sat up straight to stare at him but Alec had broken eye contact and he was sure he wasn’t getting it back any time soon. 

“Since I was 17-years-old my life had been about my siblings, then I got Max at 18 and it has been about him ever since. I had one steady relationship before that happened and everything after was a disaster. Seeing Camille was too real, too soon. I just had my hands in-” he stopped himself there as he looked to Magnus who gave him a very pointed look to shut up, “Then your wife was there and I panicked.”

“Ex-wife. And I’m aware you panicked. It was written across your face.” Magnus sat back again. “Can you just look at me while we have this talk?”

“No, I can’t.” Alec was being honest with both of them now. “My life has been very routine for the last three years.”

“And I’m outside that routine?”

“This wasn’t my plan for my life. But it is my life now. It was a willing choice I made and I love Max but the rest of my life is up in the air. He’s the only thing that stays center. Work helps but even that changes. Max stays in that center comfort zone, that’s what I know.” Alec kept his eyes down; he was leaning forward now, much like he was earlier in his bedroom. “I feel like my relationships outside of Max don’t work. I don’t know how to make them work. I barely got my sister to speak to me again; that only happened a week ago. And it took three years.”

“All relationships take two people. Izzy has to share some of the blame for it taking so long. I’m what? Five, six years older than you? I only have slightly more experience and most of that was spent with a woman who I hated. All relationships take effort from both sides.” Magnus was internally begging Alec to look at him. He wanted to see his eyes while having this conversation that they really shouldn’t be having so close to Jace and the kids. 

“I can’t stop thinking of you.” Alec finally looked up to him. “Everything is just replaying in the back of my mind. I hate what I said when I was scared, I was stupid. I can’t take it back, none it. And only some of it would I want to take back.”

“Go on a date with me.” Magnus smiled at the look of surprise that flashed across Alec’s face. “Tonight, I’ll call a babysitter and go out for drinks with me.”

“We’re already drinking.” Alec held up his drink.

“This doesn’t count.” Magnus leaned a little forward in his seat to really look at Alec, “Jace already told me he’s here for the long haul tonight. You have a babysitter, let me find one and go out with me.”

“I could watch Raphael.”

Alec jumped from the fact that Jace’s voice rang out so close to them. He was so focused on Magnus that he didn’t notice Jace coming over. Magnus had seen Jace moving but didn’t pay attention to him so he was less shocked at his voice but he did stare up at him. 

“Alec, go change and I mean go. I got them. I promise lots of ice cream and late night ghost stories.”

“I will beat you.” Alec stared up at him. 

“Yeah, yeah, as if you could.” Jace took a seat, almost out of breathe, “Go. Change. And wear that damn blue shirt before Izzy and Clary kill both of us for you not wearing it on a date.”

“Blue shirt?” Magnus questioned. 

“Something about my eyes.” Alec frowned at Jace. 

“Then, you have to wear it.” Magnus stood up, “I’m going to tell Raphael and Max.” 

It was settled and Alec had no choice.

“I think you’ve done enough,” He smacked Jace upside the head as he walked by, as hard as he could. “Stop helping me.” He hissed at him while marching in the house. 

Jace just laughed at and went in for another slice of pizza. 

~~~

Alec sat across from Magnus at some bar he had never heard of but one of Magnus’ client has suggested, it was crowded and loud but tables were small so they weren’t that far apart from one another. Alec hadn’t said much on the ride to the bar, Magnus drove and he wore his blue shirt. When he came out of the house to say goodbye to the boys, he noticed Magnus got a big smile on his face. The shirt was a hit with everyone except himself. 

Magnus reached across the table and took Alec’s hand in his; he used his other hand to lock him in his hold, not that he needed to; Alec wasn’t going anywhere. “Alexander.”

Alec locked on his favorite pair of eyes, “Why do you call me that? No one has called me that since I was a child.”

“I don’t know. I feel moments when I need to say it.”

“Intimate moments,” Alec answered for him. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed, “Listen, today is day one.”

“Day one?” Alec kept glancing down at their hands then back up to Magnus’ eyes. He couldn’t place what he saw in them but it was something special. 

“Yeah, you know.” Magnus sat back but still held onto Alec, “Day one. Our first date.”

Alec frowned, “That’s a thing?”

“Yeah. Actually our day one should have been weeks ago but that didn’t end so well for all of us.” Magnus moved his chair then; he didn’t want to yell so much. “It is now our thing. Along with me calling you Alexander when I want or you having your way with my abs.”

Alec turned beet red; it went from his neck all the way up to his cheeks. “Magnus!”

“I’m sorry. My stomach. It was my stomach you left your mark on.” Magnus tilted his head with a smile; he wondered how many shades he could get Alec to turn before their drink was over. He ordered a martini and Alec had his usual beer. 

“I don’t know why I did that.”

“I do, but going into that type of detail should be done in private.” Magnus arched an eyebrow to remind him where they were. “And we have to wait at least an hour before going home. I would like the kids to be asleep before we sneak into my house.”

“Magnus, you are way too open with your thoughts.” Alec groaned.

“You were stupid and panicked and now I have teasing time to make up for.” Magnus leaned in closer to him. “No, really, we both made some panicked decisions and I’m just as sorry as you are. But thinking on them after we have talked about them isn’t going to help. It happened, let’s move forward. Does that makes sense?”

Alec nodded, “I want to say I need some time to think but I’ll do what I normally do. I’ll overthink it then the moment will pass me by.” 

“So stop thinking.” Magnus stood up, “Come on.” He stopped the waitress and handed her some money but pulled Alec out of the bar. “Coming here was a bad idea. I want to talk and I want to hear you talk.”

“Magnus?” 

Alec pulled back on his hand but Magnus couldn’t let go. “Walk with me.” The bar had been in what was a fake looking downtown area; they could walk up and down the street and do circles if they wanted. It was a small city block of a bar and shops; all the shops were closed or nearly closing. It was still a little early for the bar crowd; they had about an hour before this area would be filled with those drinking or looking for a drink. 

“How do you do this? How do you date with a kid?” Alec asked, he didn’t want to overthink it but he had these questions and he needed answers to. 

“I don’t know, I’ve never done it before.” Magnus kept his firm grip on Alec’s; he didn’t want him to let go. “You’re the first person I’ve decided to date since my divorce and before that, I was married. So I have no idea.”

Alec stopped, dead in his tracks. He didn’t even think of that. It made perfect sense if he spent time thinking on it but he never stopped to think about Magnus, he always seemed so confident. Alec assumed and now he felt like an ass. 

Magnus jerked to a stop when he didn’t realize Alec has actually stopped. “What?”

He couldn’t help but stare at Magnus; his hair was all black, the deep red tips were gone. He searched his eyes; they were the same as before just a flash of confusion at his sudden stop. He sighed and looked at the ground. He tried to pull his hand away but Magnus wasn’t letting him go. “Please.” He whispered into the night air. “Please.” Magnus must have understood him because he let go but Alec didn’t step away, he stepped closer. They should have been touching but they weren’t. “I made a mistake.”

“Again?”

They were whispering; there was a car horn that blared but neither paid it any mind, there was a couple walking by them. The world slowed down for a moment. “It didn’t cross my mind for a second that you might be as lost as I am in navigating a new relationship with a child. You have this air about you, this confidence, that just takes over.”

Magnus smiled at him, “I am. I am just as lost as you. Camille and I dated for two years before Raphael was born and we were married for two years after. During the next two years leading up to you, I never dated. I went on a few dinners, some of them ended at their place but nothing like what I want from you.”

“What do you want from me?”

Still, neither of them was touching, just staring in the middle of the sideway. 

“Today when I walked in the daycare and saw you reading, very animatedly, to the boys. I knew before the teacher told me. You stayed because you didn’t want my son to be alone. Jace mentioned during dinner that you were over an hour late to picking him up and you wouldn’t say why. You spent time reading to my son because he was alone and you did that because that’s the type of person you are. I had never been so in love with a sight then I was watching you and the boys. That’s what I want from you. I want you. Just you and everything that _you_ are. Everything else is just extra.”


	10. Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec decide on their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully write and edit a piece before posting any of it. I typically don't make changes to the story along the way so it is always fun to read all the comments. It takes a lot of willpower to not respond with spoilers. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love! Enjoy the last chapter! - BM

**Chapter 10 - Boyfriends  
Magnus and Alec decide on their relationship.**

Alec groaned at the force of Magnus pushing him up against his side door. Magnus was currently stripping Alec’s jacket off, letting it fall where they stood. Alec wasn’t one for being out done and pushed him back, causing their lips to part but not for long, Alec followed Magnus the few steps into his kitchen. 

Magnus stripped off his own coat, leaving it on his kitchen table. He was walking back towards his living room but Alec had other plans. He pulled on Magnus’ arm as he passed the stairs, twisting him so his foot hit the bottom stair. Magnus got the hint and grabbed Alec’s hand leading him up the stairs. Not that Alec would need help finding his room, their condos were mirror images in their design. Once they hit the top of the landing, Alec came up behind Magnus wrapping him in a tight back hug. 

Alec kissed the back of Magnus’ exposed neck. “I know on the way here we said ‘slow’ but I kind of don’t want to.” Alec was breathless as he stayed tight against Magnus on the way to his room. 

Magnus laughed, slightly above a whisper, “I told you, you would regret that statement.”

“You were right.”

Magnus turned around when they made it to his room. 

Alec couldn’t see much in the dark room; the moon being their only source of light. He could make out the bed; it was a large king size bed with golden sheets, at least he thought they were golden in color. He walked around Magnus to get closer to the bed; he turned to face him then; his back against the edge. “Sex should wait but I don’t want to go home.”

“I just got you in my room; I’m not ready to send you home.” Magnus stepped up to him, “And yes, sex should wait but there are many other things to a relationship besides sex.”

“Oh, and you are going to be my teacher?”

Magnus pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor somewhere behind him, “Oh yes.” He used his hands to tug Alec’s shirt out of his pants; he took his time undoing every button one at a time. He didn’t want to ruin the shirt, Alec’s family was right, it was the perfect shade to bring out his eyes. When he got to the last button, Magnus put his hands on Alec’s stomach skimming them over his skin until he reached his shoulders and down his arm, pushing his shirt down with his wondering hands. 

Alec couldn’t take the teasing anymore; he cupped Magnus’ face pulling him, meeting lips to lips. Magnus’ hands found Alec’s abs, tracing the lines on his skin causing Alec to pull back from the kiss, “Feel something you like?”

“Alexander, I think sex may be back on the table for tonight.” Alec’s laughter filled the room, bouncing from wall to wall. Magnus nipped at his jaw than his neck. “I could send you home with a mark the same way you sent me home.” Magnus focused on Alec’s neck when the laughter turned into a moan. 

Alec gripped him by his hair and pulled on him, “Not where Jace can see it.” He didn’t care about the world, but Jace would never let the teasing end. He knew the second Jace saw Magnus’ car had returned it would be obvious where they were but he didn’t need him to see any marks to justify it to him. 

“Deal.” Magnus pushed on Alec hard on the chest to get him back on the bed, Alec crawled back as Magnus climbed over top of him but he stopped when he got to Alec’s hip. He touched the muscles there, tracing along his hip, to his stomach, then back to his hip. “Right here.” A little higher and slightly off center from the mark Alec gave him.

“Wha-” Alec didn’t get to finish his question.

Magnus already bit down on his skin and kissing to soothe the pain. Magnus went back for another bite then kiss; a patterned that suited him well. Alec couldn’t stop myself from pushing his hips up but Magnus pinned him down with his hands. The pain from the bit then the pleasure from his kiss was a sensation Alec wasn’t used to. Alec felt Magnus’ tongue next, tracing his bite. He tried to buck up again when he felt Magnus sucking on the same spot but Alec was being held firmly in place by Magnus’ hands. It wasn’t a deep pressure but it was enough to drive Alec’s head back. He needed to do something with his hands; he didn’t seem to have enough energy to do anything else besides grip at Magnus’ golden blanket. 

Magnus looked up at Alec; he was having a significant effect on Alec as he thought. “Alec,” Magnus let go of his spot with one last kiss, he was satisfied with his mark enough to move on. He kissed his way up Alec’s chest. When Magnus made it up to his neck, Alec had his eyes open and was looking down at him. 

Alec released Magnus’ sheets just to tangle his hands in Magnus’ hair, pulling him into a kiss. Magnus rolled them over to have Alec on top of him. 

Alec let go of him to rest his hands on either side of Magnus. He pulled out of the kiss. “I can’t let you have all the fun.” Alec got up onto his knees, taking his eyes from Magnus’ face to his stomach. He traced the area of his last mark. “Would you like another?” He trace his hand a little lower, moving a finger just inside the edge of his pants, “How about here?” Alec moved his hands more center to where Magnus’ belt buckle stayed, still just slightly inside the top of his pants. “Or here?”

“Alexander, pick a spot.” Magnus was breathless from listening to him, feeling him, and watching him. Alec had been so focused on watching his own hand he didn’t notice Magnus staring at him. “Please.”

Alec smirked and looked up at him, green-gold meeting blue. “Here.” Alec slipped another finger in his pants, a little further in. Magnus hissed at the spell Alec was weaving over him. Alec bent down and kissed the same general area as his last, leaving his fingers to play with the sensitive skin. Alec was going to leave his mark, after all he started this marking game they played. 

They spent another couple of hours just like that; kissing, teasing, and laughing with bouts of talk. It was carefree and Alec couldn’t remember the last time he spent time like this. After those hours, Alec reluctantly pulled away. 

“Time to go?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at the glowing numbers from Magnus’ bedside clock. “It is after midnight.”

Magnus nodded, “I should get Raphael.” 

“And I’m sure Clary wants to get home with Jace.”

Magnus knew they sound practical but he wanted to be anything but. If it wasn’t for the fact that he left his son for hours of making out, he would have stayed where he was until morning. He did need to get Raphael. 

“When did my pants come undone?” Alec asked as he stood up to find his shirt. 

Magnus laughed at him, “A long time.”

“Jesus Christ, Magnus. How did I not notice that?” Alec looked down and his belt was undone, along with his button, and zipper down. His boxers looked askew. 

“I’m magical.” Magnus was leaning up on one elbow looking at him with a smile in his eyes. 

Alec put his pants back together with a smirk; it took a little effort on his part. It would have worked a lot better if he was watching what he was doing but he kept his gaze on Magnus who went back to laying on his back. Alec found Magnus’ shirt first and threw at him before finding his shirt. 

“Come here.” Alec looked over and Magnus was kneeling on his bed while pulling his shirt over his head. “Come here,” Magnus repeated. 

Alec went to him; his shirt was on but left unbutton. Magnus tugged on Alec’s shirt to bring him closer. He started buttoning his shirt, one button at a time, starting at the bottom. He was reversing what he had done earlier. Alec watched Magnus’ face; he was so concentrated on the buttons Alec was sure he didn’t realize he was playing with his lower lip. “Magnus,” Alec whispered. “You should not do that with your lip if I’m supposed to go home.” Alec stepped back then, there were still a few buttons left but he couldn’t take Magnus’ hands on him anymore tonight. They needed to go their own way, or he would never be able to leave this room. 

“Where did our shoes go?” Magnus frowned, he didn’t remember when they came off.

“Downstairs. I have a thing about shoes in the house.”

“Oh right, right before I pushed you up against the door as an excuse to get your jacket off.” Magnus got off the bed and started toward his bedroom door. 

Alec followed him with a frown, “Yeah, how did that work?”

“It seemed like a good plan at the time.” Magnus linked his hand with Alec’s and pulled him downstairs to where their shoes and Alec’s jacket lay by his back door. “I don’t know; I wanted your jacket off. Your back was to the door. It connected.”

“Literally, connected.” Alec laughed, putting on his jacket and shoes as Magnus did the same. He went outside first, holding out his hand as Magnus came down the stairs to meet him. It was Magnus’ turn to hold onto Alec as he walked to his house and up the stairs. He opened the door as Magnus got his biting remark back. 

“Yeah, it’s also connected with your refrigerator as well.”

“Magnus!”

“Your couch too.” Magnus whispered, “The porch chair that was me connecting with it.”

“Magnus, stop.” Alec kicked off his shoes with a laugh which died almost instantly at the set of four pairs of eyes looking back at him. His siblings including Simon were all staring back at him from his living room. 

“What?” Magnus laughed then stopped when he saw what Alec was looking at. “Lightwoods and Simon?” Magnus called out to them. 

“Nice shirt.” Izzy smirked, “You have mismatched buttons.” She pointed at the middle section. 

Alec looked down and sure enough, there was a mismatched pair, on reflex he looked at Magnus with a glare. 

“Don’t look at me. It was dark. I did my best.” Magnus shrugged and went around him, “Besides I got it off easily enough.” He winked at Izzy when she giggled, “Your right, it does wonders for his eyes.”

“Oh my god, just stop.” Alec went around them, “Where are Max and Raphael?”

“Sleeping. In Max’s room. They’ve been out for hours.” 

“I should get Raphael.” Magnus looked at Jace, “Thanks for watching him.”

“Anything to get my brother laid.” Jace coughed when Clary hit him so hard on the arm; he knew he was going to have a bruise. 

“Well, that’s a shame. We didn’t have sex. Let’s go back.” Magnus pointed towards his place but didn’t move, “Oh well, maybe next time.” Magnus winked at Alec and pointed upstairs, “May I?”

Alec was mentally frozen for a moment; he was trying to catch up to the banter going on around him. Magnus was battling his siblings and he was sure Magnus was winning. “Of course. I’ll take you up; I want to check on Max.” Alec sidestepped his family, to lead Magnus to Max’s room. “You can really hold your own against the Lightwood siblings.”

“Well, I had to speak up, it was clear you weren’t.”

“I usually don’t. I let them have their fun and move on.” Alec opened Max’s door just enough to make sure they were asleep before opening the door wider. They were both on Max’s bed, each with their own blanket and their own stuffed animal. “That’s cute.”

Magnus moved into the room and gently picked up his son, leaving the blanket and stuffed animal as they were borrowed. 

“I’m sorry for them,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus smiled at him, the room wasn’t as dark as they had just left, the light from downstairs filter up to the open door. Not enough to wake the boys; just enough for them to see each other. “Don’t be I can handle them.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec quickly on the lips, in a flash he smiled and was gone, heading home. 

Alec heard them talking downstairs but his focus was on Max. He knelt down on the floor, playing with his hair. He had to face his family sooner rather than later. It would be worst later. He spent a few more minutes looking at his son before gathering the courage to face his siblings. 

They were still downstairs chatting but became silent when he came down. 

“You guys are never going to let this go are you,” Alec announced on his way down. 

“No, we aren’t.” Clary geeked out on his place on the couch. “Is he a good kisser?”

“Tonight, was not our first kiss. I wouldn’t keep kissing him if he was bad.” Alec sat down on the floor; he was exhausted, he had been up since 5am the day before. “It's such an odd feeling.”

“What is?” Izzy asked. The guys were sitting back and letting the girls lead the conversation. They had agreed on this plan before Alec came home. He would respond better to them then Jace or Simon.

“Max has been the center of my universe for three years, I have barely focused on anything but him and work.”

“And now you feel something for Magnus.” Clary moved from her seat next to Jace to go over to Alec, they had been friends for a long time and she understood him better than his own siblings sometimes. She even had a slight crush on him for like a week until she realized the truth, he was too open about if you really look at him.

“Yeah, I am but I don’t really know how to do this.” Alec was looking at Clary and it was clear that the rest of the room had fallen away, it was just them. Alec and Clary. 

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been on dates. I’ve been with some of them. But I’ve never wanted to be more than one night. I’ve never wanted to actually see any of them again. Or wanted them to meet my son.” Alec seemed to stare at his hands. “I told him the truth about Max.”

“What?” Clary slid closer to him, reaching for his hand to take in hers. “You were honest with him.”

“I told him the whole truth about everything. Our parents, Izzy, and Jace. Max. I told him everything and I want to tell him more.” Alec squeezed her hand; he truly had ignored the whole room. It was almost like he had to ignore the rest of the room to be able to talk about it. He was usually very quiet. 

“That’s a good thing, Alec.” She smiled at him. 

“How do I keep it a good thing?” Alec frowned, “I’ve already missed it up once. How do I know I won’t do it again?”

“You don’t. But that’s what makes love special. It hard but it takes two people to make it work. Relationships take effort.” Alec gave her a strange look then, “What?”

“Magnus said the same thing earlier tonight.”

Clary sat down then with her back to the entertainment center, matching Alec’s pose, being shoulder to shoulder. She grabbed his hand in hers. “I know you’re scared. You have a lot to think about; you have a son to think about. But Alec, you also need to think a little less. Don’t overthink. Magnus is a good guy and he has a beautiful son, whom both are fantastic with you and Max.”

“You’re too good for my brother.” Alec smiled at her. 

“I’m sitting right here,” Jace called from the chair; he was in across the room. 

Clary ignored him. “I know. He’s so lucky.”

“Yep, still.” He pointed at himself, then waved his arms around, “Right here.” Jace called again. 

“We have to go; it’s really late.” Clary nudged his shoulder with hers. “You’re my best friend, other than your brother-” Clary corrected when Jace made a sound something between a sigh and a curse. “-and I only want what’s best for you. I love you.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jace made another sound in the back of his throat which caused Clary to smile, “You might want to get your house checked out, it keeps making weird noises.”

Alec laughed and Jace made another noise. 

“Why do I put up with this crap?”

“Because we love you.” Izzy pipped up, “And let’s face it without us, who would?”

“I hate you all.” Jace got up and huffed out. 

Clary giggled, “I must go take care of my husband now.”

~~~

It had been late Saturday afternoon before Alec and Max managed to get around to doing anything other than Alec laying on Max’s floor while Max goofed off with his toys. They went downstairs long enough for pancakes for breakfast and sandwiches for lunch. He was intent on taking a lazy day. It was his only day off and he wanted to spend it doing nothing. Part of him wanted to go see Magnus but that was overrun by Max’s need to play and Alec’s need to not do anything. After his family left, he was up for another hour or so just thinking, overthinking. Then Max decided to raise with the sun that morning and demand breakfast, and their Saturday morning tradition is pancakes. So, coffee, chocolate milk, and pancakes it was. By lunchtime Alec felt like he was a zombie, the coffee had no effect and he was still exhausted, he really needed a shower to finish the job of waking him up but Max wanted food and his complete attention. Which meant something easy, sandwiches and chips with more coffee and chocolate milk. Max had been extra needy all morning, he didn’t want Alec anywhere but with him. His normal playing alone was not an option today. He knew it was because they hardly had any time together all week, the only night he got out on time was Friday and Max spent that with Jace and Raphael. He had not had any time with Max either and so it felt nice until Max wanted to jump on his stomach. Max said he fell with a giggle but Alec has seen him coming; the child was aiming for him. He just laughed and tickled him some more giggles out of him. It was almost two now and Alec had finally had his shower during Max’s nap and it was time to wake the boy up, it had been really late for him anyway and Alec didn’t want him sleeping any longer, or bedtime would be difficult. Max didn’t want to wake up right away so Alec grabbed his blanket and his favorite cat stuffed animal and headed downstairs with his son in his arms, his hair was still damp. 

Alec went into the kitchen for some water in Max’s favorite spill-proof sippy cup; it had a cat on the outside with eyes that moved, when you tipped it upside down. He handed it to him but he pushed it away and buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, today was really going to be one of those days. His side door open to reveal Clary, he arched an eyebrow at her. 

“I got off work so I thought I would swing by.” She put her hand on Max’s back, “Hey, little man.”

“Nnnoooo,” Max whined and tried to burrow deeper into Alec’s side. 

“Well, alright then.” She smirked and tossed her purse and jacket on the table. 

“He’s been a little attached all morning.” Alec moved towards the living room; he sat on the couch and Max just shifted to stay better on his lap. He was able to rest his head on Alec’s chest while using his little arms as a pillow. He was firmly planted on Alec’s lap, buried deep into his chest. Alec took the time to wrap him up in his blanket. “I can’t really complain, I actually like it when he’s all spider monkey but he’s been this way since about six this morning. I couldn’t even use the bathroom earlier without him right there, staring at me. It’s kind of hard to go pee with a three-year-old staring at you.”

Clary joined him sitting in the armchair. “Did you get any sleep?”

“Not much.” Alec found himself rubbing his hands up and down Max’s back. “And what I did get, wasn’t good.”

“Jace huffed the entire way home, claiming he’s divorcing me so I could marry you,” Clary smirked with a knowing look at Alec; it was the same argument he played all the time when they got too snippy with him.

“I don’t think my boyfriend would like that.” Alec tried giving Max his water, who had finally sat back from him to play with his cat, he said no and thumped his head into Alec’s collarbone causing him to groan in the slight pain it caused. Max didn’t even make a sound as if his head did not just connect with Alec’s bone. “Child, you have a hard head. Geez.” Alec used a hand to touch his collarbone which was made difficult by the three-year-old who’s head was in the way.

“I would fight him.”

Alec’s laughter rang out loud then, causing Max to sit back up and look at him. “I would pay to see that.”

“Your hot best friend taking on your hot boyfriend.” Clary laughed, “Okay that did not sound right.” She smiled at him.

Max finally moved to sit next to Alec but began to whine when his blanket wasn’t going where he wanted it. Alec had to fix it which still wasn’t right so he got down and went to Clary. She was sitting with her knees resting on the arm of the chair and her feet tucked under her. He climbed up on her and she helped him. Neither of them paid Max any mind; this was a normal routine for them. 

“I don’t even know if he’s my boyfriend. We haven’t talked about it.” Alec handed Clary Max’s water when he saw his son eyeing it in his hands. 

She handed it to him with a smile and he took it without cause, Alec glared at the damn sippy cup. She smirked at him, “Alec, you’ve made out with him many times, last night you came home with mismatched buttons, I think it might be safe to say you’re dating.”

“Dating and being in a committed relationship are two different things, you know that.”

“You have to talk to him.”

“Yeah, I’m aware but with a spider monkey, it’s kind of difficult.” Alec pointed to Max; not that he needed to, they both knew who he meant.

“Go now; I’ve got this one. Right, Max?” She moved him from side to side. 

“Aunt Clary,” Max spoke with an edge of surprise like he just noticed whose lap he was sitting on, “Dad, got me a book on cats.”

“Oh really? Weeeellllll, let’s go read it.” Clary picked him up with his water, “Go, Max and I are having some auntie/nephew time.” She took him but the stairs then, they were chatting in small voices the whole time. 

Alec went to his side door; the walk over was about ten steps but he stopped for a second. He wasn’t sure what to say. It was different in the dark of night, but now it was scary to him. He could see all facial features, the gestures, and the body language. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open almost as soon as his knuckles hit the door. Alec stepped back in complete surprise. 

“I was in the kitchen and saw you coming.” Magnus smiled, moving back to hold the door open. 

Alec went inside, “Sorry, I-”

“Needed a deep breath to still your nerves.” Magnus finished for him, closing the door behind them. “Raphael’s upstairs cleaning his room. Well, he’s supposed to be, I’m sure he’s already found a new toy to play with. You know how it goes.”

Alec did know how that went. The cleaning and picking up happened until they found a toy they forgot they owned and had to play with it. It just saved more time to clean up while they were sleeping or playing elsewhere. 

Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss. It was quick but he lingered close to him. Alec stepped into him, he wanted another but it wasn’t the right place now, the promise of more hung in the air. 

“Max wouldn’t leave my side all day; he’s been very needy.”

“I wish Raphael was that way, but he has never been the clingy type.” Magnus stepped back, he knew what Alec was thinking and mentally agreed with him. For now.

“Max is very clingy when he doesn’t get enough time with me. Clary’s over there now, it took him a while to even want to be with her this morning and she’s his favorite.” Alec stepped back to rest against Magnus’ kitchen counter. “Max is my spider monkey.”

“Alec, I love your son, he’s very adorable. And I love my son, who’s equally adorable. But stop talking.” Magnus moved into him then, locking him in place with his hands on the counter at his sides. “I want to make out with my boyfriend, now.”

“Okay.” He sounded lame to his ears but he wasn’t thinking, Magnus was kissing him then. Pushing against him. Kissing him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, not that he was going anywhere but he needed to do something with his hands; and he felt sliding them under Magnus’ shirt was a bad idea with their current situation. After a few minutes, Alec pushed back on Magnus’ shoulders. “We really shouldn’t.”

“We are not going to only kiss during nap times and after bedtime, are we?” Magnus stayed close to him. 

“No, of course not. I just haven’t said anything to Max and I feel I should talk to him before we get caught.” Alec pushed him again but Magnus didn’t move. He moved in for another quick kiss before finally stepping back; he dropped his hands from around Alec as he went. “I know he’s young and might not understand but I do need to talk to him first.”

“You’re right.” Magnus sighed, moving to his kitchen table. “I haven’t said anything to Raphael either.”

“I actually came over here with a purpose and kissing was not it.” Alec joined him at the table. “But you, kind of already answered it.”

“Oh, do tell.” 

Alec sighed, he felt stupid all of a sudden, like he was in high school, “Clary called you my boyfriend and I said I didn’t know what we are.”

“You wanted to have the talk about labels but I took that away from you by already saying it.” Magnus frowned, “What did you think we were?”

Alec frowned at Magnus’ frown, “I don’t know. Dating at least. I didn’t want to jump.”

“Oh, you mean like we already did into my bed.” 

Alec really frowned then; he honestly had no clue what he was doing anymore. Everything was all confusing to him. “People do it all the time, what do you think one-night stands are for?”

“We are way beyond a one-night stand being an option.” Magnus leaned on the table. “Do you want to be my one-night stand? My friend with benefits? Just be lovers.” He leaned even further towards Alec.

Alec was mesmerized by Magnus’ eyes, his voice, they were pulling him forward. He lost control of his movements. “No,” Alec whispered. 

“Good.” Magnus kissed him, it was meant to be quick but Alec wouldn’t let him pull away, he snaked his hand up to hold onto the back of Magnus’ neck. When they finally pulled apart, Magnus smiled, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’s settled.” Magnus was still close to Alec, “Alexander Lightwood, would you be my boyfriend?”

“God,” Alec pushed back from him, “That sounds so cheesy.”

“You never answered the question.”

“Yes, okay, yes.” Alec stood up to kiss him, quickly. “I need to get back to Clary and Max.”

“Go.” Magnus pushed on Alec’s chest, who was currently bent over with a hand on the table and another on the back of Magnus’ neck. “Let’s have dinner tomorrow. A little mac and cheese, a little chicken nuggets.”

Alec laughed and kissed him again before standing, “You know the way to my son’s heart.”

Magnus stood with him, “Alec?”

Alec smiled, he was halfway out the door, “Yeah?”

“I want to be your boyfriend too.” Magnus winked at him and Alec was back up next to him in seconds, drawing him into a much longer kiss. Magnus drew back after a minute or two. “Go.”

Alec didn’t say anything, he just waved him off and went back home.

**.The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have this series mapped out for three stories in total. I hope you all enjoyed this story. The next arch is about halfway complete and will be here shortly. -BM


End file.
